Are You Mine?
by Plume D'Opossum
Summary: Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, le haut secrétaire politique Loky Laufeyson se voit confier la surveillance des projets du génie Tony Stark. Bien que les deux hommes ne semblent pas pouvoir s'entendre, ils vont bien vite devoir trouver un compromis entre leurs répulsions, leur devoir professionnel et cette étrange attirance qui les troublent.
1. Chapter 1

**Salutation chers voyageurs**

 **Ravie de vous accueillir pour la première ou avec un peu de chance une nouvelle fois pour certains, dans les élucubrations fantaisistes d'une humble auteure. Pour cette fois, cela sera même deux auteures qui vous emmèneront** **dans les fantasmes bigarrés de leurs cerveaux. En effet pour cette Fanfiction j'ai eu la chance, que dis-je, l'Honneur avec un grand H. De pouvoir travailler en co-écriture avec la magnifique, l'étincelante, la toute puissante Raven Coffin!**

 **Peut-être la connaissez vous déjà mais si cela n'est pas le cas je vous invite grandement à vous rendre sur sa page FF-net pour vous faire votre propre avis sur la question de sa splendeur, ici - u/3916579/Raven-Coffin.**

 **Cela sera donc une fanfiction UA en co-écriture basé sur les personnages des films Avengers.**

 **En espérant que nos quatre petite mains sauront vous satisfaire.**

 **Bonne Lecture :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **POV Tony**

En cette année 2015, tout un tas d'événement se déroulèrent. Mais deux en particulier changèrent du tout au tout la manière qu'avait Tony de concevoir son existence.

En ce soir de 31 décembre 2014, le milliardaire se préparait pour une soirée à la maison blanche. Non sans mauvaise foi, il lui faudrait sourire bien sagement face à ces tout puissants. Loin de lui l'idée d'accepter la politique agressive de ces politiques, mais l'argent est le nerf de la guerre.

Le lendemain se déroulait une démonstration des dernières avancées militaires et technologiques de Stark Industries sur une base militaire près de Washington. Ce contrat était crucial pour l'entreprise. Alors Tony se disait que s'il avait à lécher des culs bien pensant tout une soirée pour justifier son travail, ce n'était pas le pire job du monde.

Avec un rictus arrogant il prit place dans son jet.

En moins d'une heure l'avion se posa et le milliardaire alla s'installer dans sa luxueuse Berline accompagné de Carla et Lysandre, deux danseuses du moulin Rouge. Puis ils arrivèrent à la maison Blanche, Tony ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser auprès du Président pour ses deux heures de retard et se précipita sur les coupes de champagne.

Il se retourna et commença à analyser la pièce, les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Parlant, s'esclaffant, mâchant, buvant continuellement dans une atmosphère sophistiquée et terriblement hypocrite. Un sentiment d'angoisse le saisit. Tout allait trop vite, cette femme en train de rire à gorge déployée le faisait paniquer, ou encore cet homme à la coiffure douteuse qui souriait à s'en fendre les joues.

Un monde d'apparence, de tromperies et de pot-de-vin. Mais il finit par se ressaisir et parti faire sa pub auprès des invités, négociant avec ministre, sénateur, chef de multinationale.

Au détour d'une autre discussion barbante le regard de Tony se figea sur un homme à sa gauche. Vêtu d'un smoking noir, ses longs doigts squelettiques agrippaient fermement une canne d'un vert profond, soulignant ses yeux placides. Sa longue carcasse se mouvait élégamment, pivotant gracieusement entre les invités.

Le milliardaire ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard, absorbé par son aisance, troublé par son corps si indécent pour un homme. Il sentit monter en lui un désir douloureux, honteux.

Quand son homologue capta son attention, l'analysant sous toutes les coutures, jugeant de loin à qui il avait affaire. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Tony n'aimait pas du tout sa manière de l'observer, il se sentait transcender, mis à nu face à un étranger qui avait à coup sûr une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Ne se décourageant pas, le playboy rejoignit ses deux amies et passa la majeure partie de la soirée à rire, se vendre et boire tout en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Loki Laufeyson, secrétaire de la sécurité intérieure.

Il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qui dérangeait profondément Tony, l'assurance qu'il arborait, ou même son sourire en coin le faisait frissonner d'effroi. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, des émotions contradictoires faisaient bataille.

Un mélange d'excitation, de respect et de peur infondée. L'adrénaline et l'alcool parcourant ses veines, il arriva à la conclusion fébrile qu'il n'était plus en état d'émettre un jugement correct compte tenu de la situation. Il partit s'affaler dans sa chambre d'hôtel, profondément troublé par cette soirée.

C'est vers quatorze heure que le playboy commença la réunion informative sur les futurs accords commerciaux entre l'armée Américaine, la défense et Stark Industries sur la base Fairchild. C'est en jouant habilement avec les mots que Tony enchanta le comité, leur ventant les mérites du dur labeur de ses employés, l'acharnement sans fin du prodige qu'était Anthony Stark.

Ils étaient tous conquis, sauf un, monsieur le grand secrétaire de la défense intérieure, rien que ça. À en juger son observation jugeuse, le milliardaire fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son masque. Mais son regard était rivé sur lui, il sentait ses deux émeraudes le décortiquer pièce par pièce, s'attarder longuement sur ses reins et ses fesses.

Tout ceci le rendait dingue de stress, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes que d'être la proie et non le chasseur. Il finit tant bien que mal à terminer sa présentation non sans dissimuler ses mains tremblantes à la vue de tous, en particulier de ce connard de Loki. Dans la précipitation il oublia son portable sur le bureau et accouru à sa voiture, se sentant déjà soulagé de ne plus être à moins de cinq mètre du secrétaire.

Mais son contentement fut de courte durée, Loki le rejoignit près de sa voiture, affichant un sourire carnassier.

* * *

 **POV Loki**

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Loki ruminait devant sa tasse de café bio 100% arabica, d'une marque inconnue du grand public et au prix totalement exorbitant.

Le réveil n'avait jamais vraiment été facile pour lui et l'idée même des futurs journées qu'il allait devoir subir suffisait à lui mettre le moral à zéro.

Premièrement ce soir, une fête était organisée à la maison blanche pour fêter une nouvelle année qu'il savait d'ores et déjà mortelle d'ennuis. Deuxièmement, il ne pourrait même pas profiter de l'alcool hors de prix, car dès le lendemain il devait faire la visite, et accessoirement étudier le projet, d'un horripilant invité.

En effet, lui, Loki Laufeyson, secrétaire de la sécurité intérieure des États-Unis avait eu l'immense honneur de devoir servir de nounou au riche et célèbre inventeur de génie et coureur de jupons de son état, j'ai nommé Tony Stark.

La simple évocation de ce nom lui fit pousser un grognement sourd lui donnant un air encore plus sinistre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ses cheveux en bataille lui cachait les yeux et menaçait à chaque instant de tremper dans son café. Son teint blafard et ses cernes presque violettes faisaient ressortir le vert forêt de ses yeux si perçants qu'ils vous en mettrait mal à l'aise. Son grand corps mince était, quant à lui, avachit sur la table avec un manque de classe inhabituel de la part du jeune politicien.

Oui ce matin là lui semblait bien difficile et au vu du puissant coup qu'il reçu dans le dos à ce moment, les choses n'allaient pas pour s'arranger.

Après avoir prit soin que son cœur ait redémarré et également remit sa colonne vertébrale en place, Loki tourna son regard sombre comme les ténèbres sur le malotru qui se pavanait en caleçon dans sa cuisine et pillait son frigo sans honte.

\- Thor ?

\- Hum? Répondit le rustre, la bouche scotchée au goulot d'une bouteille de lait.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, encore, chez moi de si bon matin?

Le blond lâcha enfin la bouteille vide, s'essuya la bouche avec son bras, non sans en tirer une grimace de dégoût sur le visage de son frère, et fit calmement sortir le brun de ses gonds.

\- Ta chambre d'ami est 3 fois plus grande que ma chambre et puis c'est sympa de petit déjeuner ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, non ?

Avec un total self-control le secrétaire encaissa une nouvelle tape virulente et fraternelle du géant blond, avant de le supplier de déguerpir de lui même avant qu'il ne doive sévir.

Thor rit à gorge déployée avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà, et de filer dans sa chambre d'ami en lui disant que de toute façon il avait rendez-vous avec sa douce.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et mima à merveille d'avoir la nausée.

Le reste de sa journée se passa plus ou moins de la même manière, une pince de cravate qui lâche, un collègue qui renverse son café sur un dossier important et de la paperasse, encore et toujours plus de paperasse.

Le soir venu toutes résolutions de sobriété lui était sortie de la tête, il mit son plus beau costume. Regrettant tout de même ses habits de ville qui, selon lui, le mettait bien plus en valeur. Refusant catégoriquement de porter une cravate, il attacha ses cheveux noir de jais en catogan avec un fin ruban vert, passant une chaîne en argent discrète à son poignet droit. Sa chevalière à la main gauche et comme dernier accessoire, il sortit avec soin une une magnifique canne vert profond qui soulignait parfaitement son coté aristocratique.

Il se regarda longuement dans la glace et apprécia se qu'il voyait, il pouvait presque entendre son frère le traiter de snobinard ... oui, il était parfait !

Il arriva à la fête, pimpant comme un prince et serra tellement de main qu'il en aurait sûrement des cloques.

Alors qu'il entretenait une discussion fort peu passionnante avec un quelconque ambassadeur d'un quelconque pays sous développé, il sentit de désagréables picotements dans sa nuque.

Discrètement pour ne pas sembler se désintéresser de la conversation, il jeta un œil rapide à la salle. Quelques personnes lui sourirent mais rien de bien notable.

Puis son regard se planta dans celui d'un homme appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, ses cheveux brun en bataille semblaient n'accepter aucune discipline. Ses prunelles chocolat devenaient presque ambrées sous les jeux de lumières, il n'était pas très grand mais son corps semblait souple et légèrement musclé. Tout à fait son type en somme.

Son instinct de chasse se mit en alerte d'une proie potentielle et il en oublia totalement le vieil homme barbant qui lui parlait dans sa langue natale.

Très vite le regard de son interlocuteur se détacha de lui et sans trop y penser il continua sa conversation. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée son regard accrocha celui farouche du "petit" brun et s'il n'avait pas dû entretenir ses relations avec les vieux croulants de pays dont il se foutait bien, il aurait volontiers joué avec lui.

La soirée se finit sous le signe de la vodka et Loki eut grand peine à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la porte du taxi qui le ramena chez lui.

Le lendemain matin il fut persuadé qu'il était possible d'avoir mal aux cheveux, puisque c'était actuellement son cas. Il se leva et bu une tasse de café, avala deux aspirines, fit un aller retour dans le garage pour se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé sa voiture à la fête. Un chauffeur de taxi grassement rémunéré plus tard, il se retrouva enfin en salle de réunion, pile à l'heure.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de devoir serrer la main ô combien parfaite de son bel inconnu de la veille, se trouvant n'être autre que l'insupportable génie informatique qu'il devait baby-sitter ses quatre prochains jours.

Loki n'écouta pas un seul mot de la réunion informative et ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer les fesses de ce snobinard insupportable qui ne cessait de rabâcher à quel point il était génial. À la fin de la réunion il se rendit compte que le PDG de Stark Industries avait oublié son Starkphone.

Il pensa un instant le balancer dans une poubelle ou envoyer des messages cochons à ses amis proches, mais se ravisa en se rendant compte que cela pouvait tourner en sa faveur. Il demanda à la jolie rouquine qui suivait Stark partout où il se trouvait et se précipita dans les sous-sols quand elle lui apprit qu'il était sur le point de partir.

Une fois arrivé, il le vit se diriger vers sa voiture de sport flambant neuve et de sa démarche assurée, le brun se dirigea vers Tony Stark. Un faux sourire, peut-être un peu trop forcé aux lèvres. En fait il se fichait d'avoir l'air effrayant, c'était même tant mieux.

\- Mr Stark, loin de moi l'envie de vous déranger mais ceci ne vous appartiendrait-il pas?

Dit le plus grand en lui tendant son téléphone, le fils Stark le regarda avec méfiance et tandis la main vers celle de Loki mais, comme pour confirmer ses doutes, celui-ci mit l'appareil hors de portée du plus vieux et sourit encore plus grandement, si cela été encore humainement possible.

Tony soupira, râla.

\- Je suppose que dans votre monde rien n'est gratuit, que voulez vous en échange ? Un compte en Suisse ?

Un tic nerveux agita la lèvre toujours tendue à l'extrême de l'homme politique.

Il rêvait ou ce rat de labo le prenait pour un con ?

\- Ne vous embêtez pas Mr Stark, si je le souhaitais, certaines de mes relations pourraient m'ouvrir un compte en Syrie avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de dire Intelligence Artificielle. Non bien entendu, je ne vous demanderais rien de très compliqué, juste d'avoir l'aimable obligeance de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon appartement. Vous en sentez vous capable ?

\- Pour être honnête je pourrais tout aussi vite faire transférer toutes mes données personnelles à Jarvis et vous vous retrouveriez sans moyen de pression ni de locomotion ...

Cette fois Loki perdit totalement sont sourire, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, peut-être manquait-il un peu d'information sur son adversaire.

\- D'ailleurs, repris Tony. Pourquoi votre voiture ne se trouve pas ici ? Un homme tel que vous, je ne puis imaginer que son chauffeur ait pu l'oublier.

\- Voyez-vous, malgré ce que vous semblez croire, se défendit Loky piqué au vif. Travailler à la maison blanche ne veut pas forcément dire ne pas savoir s'amuser. Il se trouve qu'hier soir étant légèrement ivre, j'ai dû laisser ma voiture sur les lieux de la fête.

\- Légèrement ivre, ricana Tony, excusez moi Mr le secrétaire Laufeyson mais vous sentez toujours la vodka à un mètre.

\- Et vous le Whisky, le mauvais sexe et le parfum pour femme bon marché.

Un partout, balle au centre.

Le PDG ne nia pas et déverrouilla les portières de sa superbe Ferrari noir mâte.

\- En tout cas j'adore la couleur, dit-il en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le toit de la voiture de sport, un léger sourire presque sincère.

Il cru voir les joues de Stark rougirent mais ne su s'il l'avait juste souhaité ou était-ce vraiment arrivé.

Le trajet passa vite, sans un mot le silence était meublé uniquement par AC/DC qui crachait dans les enceinte.

* * *

 **Voila voila!**

 **J'ose espérer que ce premier chapitre, bien que court, aura su vous séduire. Si c'est les cas, nous serons plus qu'heureuses d'entendre vos retours et dans le cas inverse n'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir ce qui vous aurait déçu.**

 **Au plaisir de vous revoir pour un second rendez-vous.**

 **Vos obligées :**

 **Raven et Plume.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenue à toutes et à tous**

 **Nous sommes de nouveau enchantées de pouvoir vous compter parmi nous pour ce second chapitre.**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci à Zombiscornu pour sa review plus qu'encourageante, mais aussi à Arthemise , Dearlock et KillianRose de bien vouloir nous suivre et pour finir à Luzydeath d'avoir ajouté cette fanfiction dans ses favoris. Vous êtes pour nous une grande motivation pour continuer la publication et l'écriture de nos textes. Il n'y à rien de plus gratifiant de savoir que notre histoire puisse vous avoir plu.**

 **Bien entendu** **notre reconnaissance s'accorde également à toutes celles et ceux qui nous lisent sans souhaiter se manifester.**

 **Nous espérons grandement que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant, sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

 ** Chapitre 2 :**

 **POV Tony**

Arrivé devant l'immense maison du secrétaire la voiture s'arrêta, Loki posa ses yeux sur Anthony et le dévisagea longuement.

-Un verre de Whisky peut-être, proposa t-il, un fin sourire en coin. J'ai eû dire de votre attrait pour cet alcool.

Tony marqua une pose. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui en mettre une à ce petit con arrogant. Le playboy se disait qu'étant son aîné, Loki se devait de le respecter, de faire profil bas, quand bien même ce gamin bossait pour l'oncle Sam.

-Non merci, je dois travailler sur des projets avec Pepper, nul besoin d'un verre en si charmante compagnie, lâcha t-il agacé. Avez-vous besoin que j'appelle une baby-sitter, ça ne coûte pas plus de 10$ de l'heure, ça devrait rentrer dans vos frais ?

-Rappelez-vous c'est à moi …

Il s'approcha vivement de l'oreille de son aîné et respira longuement les effluves de parfum dans son cou. Se délectant de cette sensation, de la déglutition de Stark ou encore de son gémissement poussé fébrilement.

\- … De vous « Baby-sitter », déclara t-il, laissant échapper un rire rauque et lourd de sens. Alors à demain monsieur Stark.

Le secrétaire sortit de la voiture et partit, retrouvant son sérieux habituel, une posture droite et assurée.

-Putain de psychopathe …

Le milliardaire rentra à l'hôtel et rejoignit Pepper pour la réunion de son entreprise.

Mais quelque chose le taraudait, il n'était pas totalement serein, en proie à des questionnements concernant cet homme.

Pourquoi l'attirait-il autant, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça à son contact ? À la fin de la journée Tony se gava d'analgésiques et s'écroula dans son lit. Mais pas même le sommeil améliora son état. À l'intérieur de ses rêves, Loki se jouait de lui, torturant ses convictions d'hétéro. Ce fut l'une des nuits les plus agitées du Playboy, quand bien même aucune compagnie n'avait souillée ses draps.

À son réveil les rayons du soleil lui arrachèrent un gémissement de douleur, assaillit par les restes des médicaments qui finissaient de partir de son corps. Il s'accommoda d'une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit retrouver son chauffeur pour la suite de la journée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que le secrétaire l'attendait aux abords de l'hôtel. Il avait oublié l'espace de quelques minutes ce « baby-sitting » à la noix.

-Bonjour Mr. Stark, une nuit mouvementée je présume ? Esquissa t-il d'un large sourire, il y a t-il besoin de vous faire consulter un médecin ?

Tony ne répondit pas et prit place dans la voiture que le cadet avait fait amenée. Le secrétaire était chargé quant à lui, de faire visiter au grand Anthony Stark les labos environnant liés aux bases militaires de son état. La journée se passa entre quelques réflexions communes, de faire le tour des bâtiments, à essayer vainement pour Tony d'éviter l'ébahissement des scienfitiques.

Vers vingt heures les événements prirent une tournure bien différente que celle prévue par Loki, son aîné s'était mit en tête d'écumer toutes les boites de nuit.

-Mr le secrétaire, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'abandonne votre visite ? Votre technologie est malheureusement nettement inférieure à celle que j'ai à proposer à mes clients. Alors à moins que vous demandiez l'aide de Stark Industries pour remonter le niveau, je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.

Sans même attendre sa réponse Tony s'éclipsa, l'envie de plonger sa tête entre les cuisses d'une femme était devenue trop forte, il lui fallait du réconfort. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Le milliardaire avait expressément demander à son chauffeur de l'emmener jusqu'à un bar à hôtesse. À son arrivé tous les yeux se rivèrent sur lui et il sourit en voyant que toutes les femmes ne voyaient plus que par lui.

Il fit la rencontre de Leslie, une suggarbabie. Elle s'était empressée de se coller à ses bras, exaltant de joie à l'idée du fric qu'elle pourrait en tirer. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage de poupée elle avait réussi à retenir son attention.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans une des chambres et Tony prit les devants en la déshabillant sauvagement, il se sentait au bord du gouffre. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Sa fierté d'homme en dépendait.

Mais une fois entre ses cuisses divinement tendre il ne put continuer. Il se sentait coupable, frustré, honteux de ne pas être capable de désirer ce petit bout de paradis. Mais chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, il n'avait que Loki en tête.

Il se redressa brusquement du lit et s'habilla en hâte.

-Je suis désolée mais je préfère qu'on arrête là, tiens ...

Il lui tendit une liasse de billet sans même réfléchir puis partit sans demander son reste.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses pensées étaient confuses, son souffle court et sa respiration hachée. Il s'isola dans une ruelle et fit taire au mieux le monstre d'angoisse qui rampait en lui. Il resta bien deux heures contre le mur d'un immeuble aussi propre que le Gange lui-même. À tenter de rationaliser ses peurs, à rire nerveusement chaque fois qu'il repensait à la veille, à ce corps foutrement indécent, à cette manière qu'il avait de le dévorer du regard sans pouvoir se retenir. À la façon qu'avait Loki de le manipuler pour le troubler toujours plus. C'en était trop, il se devait de mettre les choses aux claires avec le secrétaire.

 **POV Loki**

Si l'on avait dû user d'un mot pour décrire l'état d'esprit actuel de Loki cela aurait été, fasciné.

Bien que son invité l'ait honteusement abandonné la veille au soir en dédaignant de tout son orgueil les travaux en armement de leurs laboratoires, il ne pouvait nier qu'aucune de leurs avancées technologiques n'arrivaient à la cheville de celles du génie.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur une base militaire pour les essais sur le terrain des produits de la Stark Industries.

Bien entendu les inventions du vendeur d'armes étaient en soi particulièrement exceptionnelles : de par leurs précisions, leur originalité mais surtout leur facilité d'utilisation. Mais ce ne fut pas le dernier missile antiaérien à contrôle GPS à distance qui attira son attention.

Non tout l'être du politique était tourné sur la personne de Tony Stark, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment une personne si orgueilleuse, dépravée et détestable pouvait bien faire monter en lui un tel désir.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre des yeux ses grandes mains tannées saisirent fermement le canon de chaque objet de mort qu'il présentait. S'imaginant celles-ci férocement accrochées aux barreaux d'un lit, à quatre pattes, les reins creusés par l'envie. Et lui derrière se faisant un plaisir d'admirer le spectacle avant de sauvagement lui enfoncer le bout d'un de ses Ak47 dans l...

\- Mr Laufeyson?

Loki sursauta légèrement et colla très vite un sourire parfaitement professionnel sur son visage.

\- Oui Mr Stark?

\- Ce dont je vous parle vous intéresse donc si peu que vous vous permettez de ne pas m'écouter?

\- En aucun cas voyons, je suis littéralement suspendu à vos lèvres.

\- À la bonne heure.

Ils échangèrent un sourire cordialement sournois et la présentation repris.

Le plus jeune ne sû jamais si le principal concerné l'avait lui même remarqué, mais tout le reste de la séance sa langue n'eut de cesse de passer et repasser sur ses lèvres, aguichant au passage Loki de façon totalement déloyale.

Obnubilé par ce petit bout de chaire rose, le secrétaire se reperdit très vite dans ses pensées érotiques.

Il était clair que même si cet homme était parfaitement insupportable, il n'en restait pas moins physiquement à se damner et, sans se voiler la face, le plus jeune se rendait bien compte qu'il ne laissait pas non plus le scientifique indifférent.

Ce simple tic avec sa langue après la remarque qu'il avait faite sur ses lèvres en était la preuve incontestable.

Néanmoins, si Tony Stark était célèbre pour être un coureur, il ne l'était pas pour être un coureur de pantalons.

Loki n'avait jamais entendu parler de la moindre frasque homosexuel venant du milliardaire, ce qui, s'il en avait eut, n'aurait sûrement pas échapper au paparrazis siégeant devant la tour Stark depuis quelques années maintenant.

Oui si Stark avait eu la moindre tendance homosexuelle, les tabloïds en auraient fait choux gras depuis bien longtemps.

Alors quoi ? Un nouveau fantasme ? Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de la situation après tout.

Une fois toutes les démonstrations terminées, le secrétaire serra quelque mains ridées et pleines de transpiration et entreprit de traîner un peu dans la salle où les inventions du petit brun étaient rangées.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les objets disposés dans la pièce retraçant les endroits où il avait le souvenir d'avoir vu l'ingénieur poser ses mains.

Finalement son attention se focalisa sur un Colt, la première arme que Tony avait touché cet après-midi. Il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et remarqua sur le coté droit la griffe de l'entreprise Stark.

Il passa son ongle dans la gravure et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le simple fait de sentir la froideur du métal contre sa paume le fit frissonner et il sentit son pantalon s'étrécir sensiblement.

Loki s'adossa contre un mur en béton de la pièce, vida le barillet du pistolet et le porta à ses lèvres. Délicatement il retraça le nom de Stark gravé dans l'acier puis laissa glisser sa langue le long du canon en long et en large. Des soupirs de plus en plus profonds commencèrent à lui échapper, ses reins vibrèrent de désir et ses hanches poussèrent vers l'avant dans un geste totalement incontrôlé.

Avec empressement il faufila sa main libre dans son bas de costume et malaxa avec habilité son sexe à travers son vêtement.

Le brun laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur, sa gorge blanche contrastant avec les mèches noires profondes qui la chatouillait, était offerte à la vue de tous.

Les yeux entrouvert du politicien ne laissaient percevoir qu'un fin cercle vert forêt entourant ses pupilles totalement dilatées.

Il lâcha avec peine son membre et remonta sa main vers son torse, avec celle-ci il défit les boutons de sa chemise et de son pantalon, le laissant juste tomber négligemment sur ses hanches révélant son absence total de sous vêtement.

Son sexe déjà fièrement dressé vint se perdre dans la fine toison de son bas ventre et presque aussitôt il le reprit en main.

Loki suivit délicatement la ligne de son cou avec la base maintenant humide du pistolet, puis le fit descendre jusqu'à atteindre son téton gauche. Là il frotta l'arme contre sa chaire tendue comme s'il s'était s'agit de la virilité d'un autre collée contre son buste.

Le secrétaire gémissait maintenant très audiblement son plaisir. Ses joues empourprées et ses cheveux en batailles collés sur son front lui donnaient le visage même de la luxure. Sa main droite continuait d'aller et venir sur sa verge luisante, passant quelques fois son pouce sur son gland rougit, serrant parfois la base de son sexe.

Les sensations se bousculaient en lui en vagues constantes de plaisir, il avait le souffle erratique, le corps tremblant, fébrile. Un flot de gémissement rauque et sensuel s'échappait sans arrêt de sa bouche. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'homme ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien en se caressant seul, depuis l'adolescence sûrement.

Mais malgré cela, il manquait encore quelque chose. Et comme une évidence, Loki commença à sucer passionnément le canon de l'arme. Ressentant avec délice le poids sur sa langue avide. Bientôt ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus et il tomba assit contre le mur, le sol froid sous ses fesses nues, sans pour autant arrêter sa divine activité .

L'homme politique se sentait en chaleur il aurait souhaitait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Il perdit peu à peu pied avec la réalité et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Soudain il n'était plus seul dans cette salle froide de la base militaire. Il s'imaginait à genoux, le sexe de l'exécrable Stark Junior enfoncé dans sa bouche, ses grandes mains brunes fourrageant ses cheveux et empêchant toute tentative de marche arrière et le sourire moqueur délicatement posé sur la bouche du génie.

Les mouvements sur son sexe se firent de plus en plus rapide. Les doigts qui tenaient le revolver glissèrent jusqu'à la anse, son index venant se placer sur la gâchette, alors lui se voyait effleurer les bourses de Tony. Loki n'en pouvait plus, l'orgasme était proche et il le désirait comme jamais.

Il pouvait presque sentir les soubresauts de jouissance de son amant fictif sur sa langue et fut même sûr de l'entendre lui crier qu'il allait venir, la voix puissante et chargé d'érotisme envoya une dernière décharge de plaisir dans chaque fibre de son corps. Celui-ci se tendit le faisant appuyer sur la gâchette et le clic de l'arme signa dans son esprit l'éjaculation de Tony dans sa bouche.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà.**

 **Nous espérons que les troubles d'identité sexuelle de Tony et la petite séance d'onanisme honteuse de Loki saurons vous faire attendre la suite de cette histoire.**

 **Les choses vont certes vites entre les deux protagonistes mais toute cette fanfiction sera basée sur l'attraction, répulsion qu'ils ressentent l'un envers l'autre et le jeu de séduction mesquine. Pour ne pas aider nous devons bien vous avouer qu'un chapitre entier a été perdu à notre plus grand damne, mais cela ne devrait pas énormément gêner votre compréhension du texte.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela fait toujours plaisir et motive d'autant plus.**

 **Bien à vous :**

 **Raven et Plume**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonsoir (où jour selon l'heure de vos lecture)**

 **Nous revoici donc pour le troisième chapitre d'Are You Mine. Nous espérons ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.**

 **De nouveau merci à Zombiscornu pour son enthousiasme rafraîchissant à chaque nouvelle sortie de chapitre. Tes reviews nous vont droit au cœur et comme à chaque fois nous ferons tout pour ne pas te décevoir.**

 **Merci également à nos deux nouveaux followers j'ai nommé Cursed Queen et Tahury, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que certaines personnes désirent lire la suite de cette histoire.**

 **Sans autres fioritures passons aux choses sérieuses, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **POV Tony**

Quand la démonstration se termina, Tony ne quitta pas des yeux le secrétaire. Quand il le vit partir, il évita habilement les militaires déjà à ses pieds et le suivit. Au détour d'un couloir il s'arrêta et l'observa discrètement taper le code puis approcha à pas feutré jusque la porte.

Loki se tenait entre des caisses d'armes, observant avec intérêt son environnement. Le Playboy entra et se cacha derrière de grosses malles, n'ayant cesse de regarder l'autre, se posant milles et une questions sur la soudaine lubie du politique. Ce qu'il vit dépassa tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. La débauche et l'érotisme à son paroxysme, Laufeyson en train de trouver une toute autre utilité aux armes.

Son cœur s'emballa et une chaleur vint se loger au creux de ses reins. Son souffle devenant court, il recula de deux pas. Paniqué d'être odieusement excité par un homme, il se murmura de se reprendre, de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais rien n'y faisait. Il était incapable de lâcher de vue le ministre, littéralement transit par le désir.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils quand le pli passa sur l'extrémité de son sexe, encore douloureusement comprimé dans son boxer. Plus loin les soupirs du grand brun devenaient de plus en plus audibles, il le voyait lécher le Colt, il s'imaginait à sa place, ça le rendait fiévreux. Alors il glissa sa main et prit sa virilité en main, fixant inlassablement le tableau sensuel se peignant devant lui. Allant et venant progressivement, agrippant la malle à sa gauche. Quand il le vit s'étendre lascivement contre le mur et se déshabiller, Tony réprima un gémissement, jouant de son index sur son gland, accélérant, ralentissant sans jamais s'en lasser.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de se masturber. Son sang bouillonnait, ses pupilles étaient dilatées au summum. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, quitte à s'en mordre les doigts après.

Le Colt n'était plus, il ne voyait que son sexe caresser le corps de Loki, rentrer dans sa bouche, être accueilli chaleureusement en lui. Il se sentit prit de vertige quand il le vit tomber sur ses fesses, instinctivement son va et vient accéléra, mordant à pleine dents dans sa ceinture qu'il venait d'attraper rapidement de peur d'être entendu. Un plaisir coupable qu'il garderait pour lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Les gémissements du grand brun le transportait, le hangar froid n'existait plus, il était en lui à agripper fermement ses longs cheveux ébènes, à le posséder corps et âme. Il s'imaginait le bruit de ses hanches contre ses fesses, les complaintes qu'il lui arrachaient, ce grand corps tordu d'extase. Ses hanches enfermées dans ses mains, compressant ses os de ses paumes robustes, sa verge s'enfonçant divinement en lui, son étroitesse l'encerclant durement. À cette pensée la ceinture tomba et il se cambra et cria qu'il venait, éjaculant adossé au mur, continuant à se masturber sous la jouissance de l'autre.

Il revint vite à lui, prit d'une soudaine panique et s'habilla en vitesse. Se mordant les doigts de son acte, complètement perturbé par cet orgasme si particulièrement puissant. Il se faufila à nouveau entre les caisses et s'éclipsa en vitesse, rejoignant sa voiture en toute hâte, les poings fermés et le visage lourd.

À son retour à l'hôtel, il ne pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Chaque fois qu'il les fermait, Loki se déhanchait devant lui, l'incitait à se toucher encore et encore. Il se retrouvait dans le même état qu'à ses quinze ans, obsédé par l'autre et foutrement excité. Il finit par passer le reste du temps les yeux accrochés sur le plafond ambré, à tenter vainement de penser à autre chose, à se sentir vide de tout tant l'expérience l'avait atteint. Peu à peu, il perdait pied et l'image qu'il avait de lui s'effritait au fil des heures passées à contempler le lustre. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, il venait de passer un cap qu'il n'imaginait jamais franchir. Le point de non retour.

C'est un Stark fatigué qui reprit son jet pour New-York le lendemain. Incapable de sortir de ses pensées obscènes, il manqua plusieurs fois de répondre à Pepper qui s'occupait déjà de ses prochains rendez-vous.

-Anthony tu m'écoutes ?

Les yeux du milliardaire se posèrent directement dans ceux de son associée. Elle ne haussait jamais la voix mais quand elle l'appelait par son prénom complet il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à fanfaronner.

-À deux cents pour cent Pepper, dit-il grand sourire. Et ne réponds pas aux demandes du secrétaire Loki Laufeyson, j'aimerais avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Oh j'ai toujours préféré les chiens aux politiques.

La grande rousse sonda son regard mais ne fit pas de commentaire, elle-même connaissait que trop bien ce milliardaire excentrique et à l'humeur changeante. Elle se ravisa de lui adresser la parole pendant le reste du vol, Tony n'en fut que plus satisfait et sombra dans un sommeil opaque et sombre.

Arrivé dans la tour Stark son existence reprit normalement, se forçant à travailler sans relâche, s'enfermant des jours dans les sous-sols. Pepper revenait tous les matins, lui demandant de rappeler le secrétaire, mais même toute la bonne volonté du monde n'y aurait rien changé, il ne voulait absolument pas croiser l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin Pepper soit accompagnée.

 **POV Loki**

Après sa petite escapade à la base militaire, Loki se sentait sensiblement plus détendu.

Bien que le milliardaire n'ait pas prit la peine de le saluer avant de filer comme un voleur dans son jet privée plein à ras bort de ... prostituées!

Le plus jeune ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, au contraire, il était plutôt rassuré d'avoir pût se débarrasser de ce poids mort sans trop de dégâts.

Après tout, Stark était connu pour ses esclandres et ses excentricités malvenues, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que celui-ci n'ait pas causé plus de problème.

Tout en se récitant inlassablement dans sa tête que peu lui importait le départ soudain du milliardaire, le ministre était occupé à déchirer méticuleusement un article de la presse people où celui qui n'était pas censé perturber ses pensées, posait fière comme un prince et présentait sa future invention.

Alors pourquoi dont le brun s'acharnait-il sur un innocent torchon à scandale plus intéressé par la vie intime de leur invité que par sa technologie révolutionnaire, me diriez-vous ?

Et bien tout simplement car même après son départ, le milliardaire avait réussi à continuer de lui pourrir la vie!

En effet à peine trois jours après le départ de l'inventeur, le président l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui confier une mission je cite " de la plus haute importance"

 _Flash back :_

 _\- Vous désiriez me voir Monsieur ?_

 _Le président, l'air grave et les mains jointes devant la bouche, fixa quelques instants son ministre avant de répondre, donnant à la scène un pseudo air mélodramatique qui en aurait presque fait rire Loki._

 _\- Mon ami,l'heure est grave! L'humanité en sera peut-être bientôt à un tournant de sa vie sans même que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Mais heureusement mon cher ami vous, vous pouvez changer la donne!_

 _Le secrétaire se retint à grand peine de faire remarquer à son supérieur qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas "amis" et ne pût s'empêcher de rouler des yeux au reste de la tirade toute droite tirée d'un film catastrophe._

 _\- Et que pourrais-je faire, Mr le président, qui s'avérerait hors de vos capacité?_

 _\- Voyez vous après la visite de Mr Stark..._

 _À ce moment, Loki sentit que la suite ne lui plairait pas. Et il eut raison sur tout la ligne._

 _\- Nous avons eu vent que cet ... homme, s'était mit en tête de fabriquer une intelligence artificielle._

 _\- Et bien Mr le président, il n'est ni le premier ni le dernier qui essaiera. Mais c'est une utopie d'informaticien fou. Aucune preuve assez solide ne peut démontrer que ce stark puisse réellement la créer._

 _\- Je pense que vous sous-estimez cet homme Mr Laufeyson. Je vois bien que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur et je vous pris de me croire, il en va de même pour moi. Mais ,je ne vous demanderais pas ça si ce n'était pas la seule solution._

 _\- Me demander quoi au juste?_

 _Devant l'ai suspicieux de son employé, le président des Était-Unis D'Amérique fit une petite moue désolée et continua sa tirade sans répondre à la question._

 _\- Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai tout de suite mit des espions plus que qualifiés sur le coup. Mais il semblerait que les réseaux informatiques de l'entreprise Stark soit totalement impénétrables, tout comme son système de sécurité d'ailleurs. Et pour ce qui s'agit des espions de terrain ... cet homme et un vrai paranoïaque, il n'accepte aucune visite externe non filmé et de plus de 20 minutes._

 _\- Ce qui en revient à ma question, en quoi pourrais-je y faire quoique ce soit?_

 _\- J'y viens, j'y viens. De part ma place vous vous doutez bien que si je le souhaitais je pourrais introduire de force quelqu'un auprès de Mr STark, mais la démence de cet homme le rendrait beaucoup trop prudent pour accepter un étranger à ses cotés ..._

 _Cette fois Loki avait clairement comprit le poteau rose et il était totalement hors de questions qu'il accepte._

 _\- Je vois ou vous voulez en venir, mais je ne comprend pas en quoi m'envoyer moi pourrait changer quoique ce soit. Cet homme me hait presque autant que je le hais, il ne me fera pas plus confiance qu'à un autre, bien au contraire._

 _\- Voyons mon ami, vous savez que je garde un œil fixé sur tout ce qui est armement, de ce fait j'ai eu le loisir d'assister à toutes vos réunions et démonstrations avec Mr Stark, par diffusion vidéo. Me croyez vous aveugle? Ou complètement ignorant dans le domaine du sexe? Je suis dirigeant d'un pays pas prêtre._

 _\- Mais Mr le pr'..._

 _\- C'est un ordre Mr Laufeyson!_

 _Le grand brun serra les poings et lança un regard noir à l'homme impassible._

 _\- Bien._

 _Il n'ajouta rien et détourna les talons prêt à passer la porte avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait._

 _\- Mr Laufeyson?_

 _\- Oui Mr le président, cracha presque le secrétaire._

 _\- J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à la secrétaire de Stark. Vous partez dans deux semaines pour New York._

* * *

 **Voila pour conclure ce petit chapitre de transition.**

 **Si cela vous à plu (où non d'ailleurs ) il serait sympathique de nous faire parvenir vos avis. Nous travaillons dur pour pouvoir sortir plus ou moins ponctuellement, de nouveaux chapitres et il serait appréciable de savoir que nous ne suons pas sang et encre pour rien.**

 **Après tout il faut bien se souvenir que le seul salaire d'un auteur FFnet son les commentaires de ses lecteurs.**

 **En espérant vous garder fidèles**

 **Raven et plume.**

 **P.S : Si nous avons eu un petit jour de retard pour ce chapitre nous nous en excusons platement. Nous nous avouons coupables d'avoir cédées à la douce tentation de Pokemon Go sans possibilité de sortie. En espérant votre compréhension.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **Tout d'abord, milles excuses pour le retard de ce nouveau chapitre. Nous n'avons aucune excuse et vous prions de bien vouloir nous pardonner.**

 **Ensuite un grand merci comme toujours à Zombiscornu pour son assiduité sans faille à commenter notre fanfiction avec son ardeur habituelle. Mais cette fois c'est avec joie que je porte également nos remerciement à Cursed Queen, Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga et MONTPARNOS pour leurs reviews nous accueillons avec un plaisir inouï chaque compliment et critique que vous avez pu nous faire et tenterons de nous en servir pour nous améliorer par la suite.**

 **Je présente également mes plus plates excuse à LilyDTrafalgar que j'ai honteusement oublié de citer dans les remerciements aux followers dans le chapitre précédent. Croyez le ou non, vos followers restent inestimables et je suis totalement confuse dans avoir manqué un.**

 **Pour les nouveaux followers c'est à dire Nympha-san, Miya-Tsukikaze, Psychadelia,** **Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga (une nouvelle fois) et Miss Atchoum nous sommes enchantées que cela ait pu vous plaire au point de vouloir en savoir la suite et vous remercions sincèrement d'être présents.**

 **LilyDTrafalgar (encore navrée) et** **Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga (décidément tu sembles être partout toi) nous on fait l'insigne honneur d'ajouter cette histoire en favoris.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture à toutes et éventuellement à tous :**

* * *

 **POV Tony**

Devant lui se tenait le ministre dans son costume parfaitement lissé. À en juger ses cernes, il ne devait pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs jours, pourtant, son apparence restait impeccable.

Tony serra son café à s'en blanchir les phalanges et posa ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Il avait tellement envie de le virer à grand coup de pied au cul. Mais étant un minimum civilisé, il abandonna l'idée et afficha un sourire de circonstance.

-Ah monsieur Laufeyson, que me vaut votre agréable visite ?

Les deux se fixaient sans interruption, se bouffaient du regard tout en se toisant, étaient littéralement attirés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir clairement l'accepter.

-J'ai une proposition professionnelle à vous faire. Ce pourquoi j'ai tenté de vous joindre, en vain, souffla t-il dans un sourire assuré.

-Pepper est mon associée, c'est elle qui gère mon planning, je ne suis que le génie derrière l'entreprise, pas le coordinateur.

Sa dernière phrase irrita au plus haut point Loki qui accentua la prise de sa main sur la barre d'escalier et l'observa sans un mot. Sentant la tension monter, la rousse se mit entre eux et tendit un dossier à Tony.

-Lorsque que vous discuterez des accords, faites bien attention à ne pas exploser sous la testostérone.

Puis elle les laissa dans un rire qui se voulait moqueur mais qui paraissait véritablement nerveux.

-Pourrions nous nous mettre ailleurs pour signer les contrats ?

-Non ici suffit largement pour vous, cracha Tony.

Ils prirent place sur des tabourets et discutèrent du projet du ministre. À voir comment se présentait la chose, Tony devait s'associer au ministère de la sécurité intérieure. Ça allait poser quelques problèmes. Tout d'abord, le génie n'était pas du genre à partager son travail, alors faire confiance à une personne extérieure à son entreprise relevait du miracle. Ensuite laisser, déambuler le secrétaire dans ses quartiers le rendait déjà paranoïaque, qu'il se penche un peu plus sur ses futurs travaux ou encore sa vie personnelle allait définitivement le rendre malade. Ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire. Il sentait qu'un truc clochait, tout était trop lisse, trop facile. Quand l'idée d'une trahison possible passa dans son crâne, il se sentit en proie aux doutes les plus sévères. L'angoisse tordit violemment son estomac et il se mit instinctivement sur ses gardes.

-Pourquoi vouloir subitement s'associer avec moi ? Vous ne manquez pas de scientifique dans votre département.

-Comme vous le dites si bien, vous êtes un génie. Pourquoi aurais-je à justifier mon intérêt pour votre don ?

Le secrétaire était bien trop doué. Expert à manier les esprits, ses talents de manipulateur n'épargnaient personne. Sa langue de serpent se tordait de plaisir aux sorties de ses mensonges, il en ressortait des louanges si flatteurs que Tony baissa sa garde.

-Très bien, nous allons collaborer. Mais c'est moi qui imposera le rythme, si vous ne tenez pas à vous plier à cette demande je vous prierai de repartir chez vous.

Ça il ne l'avait pas prévu, la paranoïa de Stark atteignait des sommets difficilement réversibles, tenter un revirement de situation tenait du sauvetage d'un noyé.

-Nous ferons selon vos désirs.

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un murmure sensuel. À ce moment le milliardaire tressaillit et dût se faire violence pour ne pas libérer ses envies monstrueuses.

 **Pov Loki**

Loki rejoignit la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué pour son séjour à la Tour Stark quelques semaines auparavant et se prépara mentalement à passer une soirée plus qu'éprouvante.

Par chance, la pièce où il logeait se situait deux étages en dessous de celle de Stark.

Le politicien se demanda vaguement pourquoi mettre une telle distance entre eux mais ne s'en plaignit pas pour autant.

Les premiers jours avaient était très tendus, mais peu à peu, une atmosphère plus cordiale s'était installée entre les deux hommes.

Mais Loki n'avançait pas le moins du monde dans ses recherches et plusieurs appels mécontents de son patron lui avait était passé.

Quand arriva midi passé, Loki s'étonna que personne ne l'ait tenu au courant des heures de repas.

Il se rendit au salon, l'endroit où il avait discuté avec Stark quelques heures plus tôt, et n'y trouva personne. Ses pas le menèrent ensuite vers la cuisine adjacente à la pièce ou la seule âme présente était un petit robot à l'air ... bêta, s'y l'on pouvait envisager qu'un robot puisse avoir une expression faciale.

Il fixa le tas de ferraille quelques instants et, plutôt mal à l'aise de devoir s'adresser à une machine, chercha ses mots.

\- Euh, sais-tu où se trouve ton ... créateur ?

Le droïde releva la tête et fît un signe de droite à gauche avec sa grosse tête en métal.

Voyant que le morceau de tôle lui répondait, Loki continua.

\- Et je suppose que tu ignores aussi à quelle heure le déjeuner est servi ?

Cette fois, son interlocuteur se contenta de pencher la tête en signe très clair d'incompréhension. Visiblement chez son hôte, les repas ne semblaient pas se faire à heure fixe. En y repensant, à aucun moment il n'avait vu Stark manger pendant son séjour à Washington. Il allait falloir qu'il arrange cela, il ne manquerait plus que le génie lui claque dans les pattes avant de terminer son projet.

Le politicien soupira et, résigné, se dirigea vers le frigo américain qui trônait contre un mur de la pièce. Au bout de deux pas, un bruit derrière lui le fît tiquer. Il se retourna et aperçu le petit être de ferraille sur ses talons. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de l'ignorer.

Il continua sa route et ouvrit la porte métallique du réfrigérateur pour y trouver, un dessert !

Des cadavres de ce qui fût anciennement de la nourriture se décomposaient tranquillement, la glace avait largement reprit ses droits à l'intérieur de l'objet et le peu de nourriture sous vide qu'il restait était périmée.

Dans ce chaos sans nom, il réussit tout de même à trouver une boite d'œuf, ayant par miracle échappée au massacre de la date limite. Bien que l'emballage se désagrégeait presque sous ses doigts, le contenu semblait comestible.

Il referma la porte du frigo et se dirigea vers les plaques de cuisson. Enfin il essaya, avant de manquer perdre l'équilibre en trébuchant sur le petit automate qui s'était logé juste derrière ses pieds.

Il jura contre la : "Maudite stupidité robotique" et le "dégénéré associable et anorexique" qui lui avait donné vie.

La petite machine recula dans un coin de la pièce et baissa la tête comme ... penaude.

Le secrétaire serra l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la création. Il pausa également les œufs sur la table de peur que la boite en carton décide de lâcher en cours de route.

Il s'arrêta devant le tas de métal coloré que formait le robot sur le sol et le domina de toute sa hauteur.

Pour être honnête ce truc lui faisait pitié.

\- Hey tu sais faire les omelettes ?

Le Droïde hocha vivement la tête et se dirigea à vive allure vers la table, manquant au passage de la renverser, attrapa la boite d'œuf avec ses grosses pinces et se dirigea vers la cuisinière.

Loki regrettait déjà.

* * *

 **Avant de le poster je pensais ce chapitre plus long.**

 **J'espère que vous ne serez pas désappointés par la brièveté et que vous saurez tout de même apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres.**

 **En espérant avoir bientôt vos ressentis sur ce petit passage.**

 **Bonne vacances à toutes et à tous.**

 **Raven et Plume.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello**

 **Alors nous y voila pour un cinquième chapitre. Pour cette fois je vais me permettre d'aller assez vite pour les remerciements, postant ce chapitre en vitesse car une longue journée s'offre à moi.**

 **En effet je me prépare à partir en vacances dans quelques heures, ce qui signifie que la prochaine sortie ne sera pas avant un petit moment (absence de connexion internet oblige ).**

 **Donc voila merci à tous et à toutes de continuer de nous lires nous espérons vous garder en haleine pour la suite des événement. Nous portons notre affections particulière à Cursed Queen et Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga (à qui je m'excuse platement si un jour j'écorche le pseudo) pour leurs charmantes reviews. Et sans plus tarder je vous laisses profiter de votre lecture.**

* * *

 **POV Tony**

C'est dans un fracas d'objet que le milliardaire sortit de ses rêveries en panique, observant frénétiquement un quelconque danger imminent. Mais tout était redevenu calme.

Il se leva à grande peine et s'habilla sommairement d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt AC/DC, descendit les marches en laissant ses yeux s'habituer peu à peu au jour naissant dans les escaliers.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Devant lui se tenait Loki, couvert d'œufs, tandis qu'à ses côtés Dum-E III surchauffait dangereusement, agitant sa tête articulée sans pouvoir corriger ce lag.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?! Brailla t-il en coupant l'alimentation du droïde.

-Je lui ai simplement demander de me faire des œufs.

Le secrétaire répliquait comme il pouvait mais Tony fulminait. Non pas parce qu'il allait devoir à nouveau réparer son robot, mais parce qu'il devait lutter intérieurement pour ne pas arracher ses vêtements et prendre le ministre sans vergogne contre le plan de travail.

Sentant que tout devenait beaucoup trop intense, il lui somma de partir. L'intéressé ne demanda pas son reste et s'éclipsa prendre une douche.

Il passa l'heure suivante à nettoyer le bordel ambiant, chassant vainement des flashs impurs qui saisissaient son crâne. Ça ne faisait pas même pas deux semaines que le ministre était là et tout se chamboulait.

Ça le laissait angoissé mais envieux, vide et avide, fiévreux à l'idée de franchir le pas. Rien jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à le rendre si mal à l'aise. Il s'accommodait du monde extérieur tout en évitant de se lier, mais cet homme avait quelque chose qui le perturbait bien trop intimement pour ne pas s'en soucier.

Il descendit Dum-E jusque son atelier et s'attela à le réparer, se questionnant plusieurs fois si ça ne valait pas plutôt le coup d'en créer un autre. Mais il avait finit par l'apprécier cet idiot, surtout qu'il lui avait permit de voir Loki dans une situation des plus appréciable.

À cette idée le play-boy fronça les sourcils et tandis que son regard s'assombrissait à mesure que le désir montait une main se posa fermement sur son épaule. Il faillit crier et attraper la clé à molette à sa droite quand il se rendit compte que le grand brun le fixait incrédule.

-Je... Désolé, j'étais concentré.

Les bras du secrétaire se levèrent en signe de paix et il le regarda sans rancune. Ses cheveux corbeaux encore mouillés goûtaient sur sa chemise légèrement ouverte, laissant entrevoir sa peau d'un blanc astral. Il l'aurait dépouillé de ses vêtements s'il avait osé s'était-il dit, étonné lui-même de cette excitation exacerbée. Il lui fallait bouger, bricoler, réparer, créer mais il lui fallait penser à autre chose.

-Je suis venu vous demander quel était le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien je vous laisse accès aux maquettes de Dum-E pour commencer.

Il n'arrivait pas à baisser sa garde, au fond de lui quelque chose faisait vibrer ses tripes et à cette pensée il arrêta ses coups de tournevis. Se tournant vers le secrétaire il le vit se baisser pour chercher dans une malle, ses fesses divinement moulées dans son pantalon le firent tressaillir, un gémissement pitoyable s'échappant de ses lèvres crispées. Il retourna brutalement à son occupation quand le ministre s'enquit de la raison de ce doux son.

-Un problème Stark ?

-Aucun.

Ses paroles étaient sèches, hachées et pourtant il se faisait violence pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il allait finir par craquer, en aucun cas il le devait, son attirance ne devait être tournée que vers les femmes.

Se mentir paraissait toujours plus facile que d'assumer la lassitude qui le pesait, quand on était intelligent comme Stark tout finissait par être gris et sans intérêt. Alors oui ses uniques pensées étaient tournées vers celui qui se penchait lascivement sur le plan de travail, mastiquant sans cesse le bout de son stylo, pressant ses hanches contre le bois froid. Mais il se disait qu'en aucun ça ne devait le détourner de la ligne de sûreté dans laquelle il était depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Un brasier prit place en ses reins et son bas ventre et bientôt il s'empourpra. Son érection naissante commençant tout juste à déformer son jogging il alla chercher au fond de lui tout le courage dont il était encore capable et se rua dans la remise.

Le calme de la pièce apaisa son stress et il s'assit sur un tabouret, ses yeux dérivèrent sur des plans posés négligemment sur la table. Il les effleura du bout des doigts puis s'y plongea plus sérieusement espérant que son hardeur finirait par disparaître.

Sur le papier bleu figurait des calculs plus compliqués les uns que les autres, il y avait des ratures un peu partout qui le déchirait mais en s'y penchant un peu plus le tout formait une sorte de matrice avec pour intitulé « I.A. Jarvis, esquisse n°32 »

Son sourire s'évanouit quand on frappa à la porte, alors dans la précipitation il enfouit les croquis sous une caisse à outils.

-Oui ?

Loki passa sa tête brune dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui sourit.

-Tout va pour le mieux ?

-On ne peut plus, lâcha t-il cognant doucement son épaule à la sienne en passant.

Le reste de l'après-midi fila sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte, si bien qu'aux premières lueurs lunaires ils se redressèrent se dévisageant en silence.

-Que diriez-vous de sortir fêter notre collaboration ?

Le milliardaire ne s'inquiéta pas de sa réponse et monta se préparer à l'étage, il avait choisit un costard noir classique surmonté d'une montre Versace qui lui donnait une classe folle. Impeccablement coiffé il rejoignit son invité déjà longtemps préparé dans le salon puis se dirigea à ses côtés jusque dans l'ascenseur menant au garage. Pas un mot n'était sortit depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoint, pourtant Tony ne tenait presque plus sous la tension. Arrivé dans le garage il s'engouffra soudainement dans sa Ferrari et la démarra en souriant. Le secrétaire prit place du côté passager et le regarda avec intérêt.

-Où allez-vous nous emmener monsieur Stark ? S'enquit-il descellant le malaise de son hôte.

-Boire un verre, plusieurs, pleins. J'en ai besoin.

Ça pour en avoir besoin il en avait besoin. Dans un crissement de pneu la voiture s'élança dans la nuit New-yorkaise.

 **POV Loki**

De son coté Loki s'amusait grandement du trouble du génie, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela serait aussi simple de mettre les nerfs du scientifique à bout.

Il sourit au souvenir de Tony devenant rouge grenas après qu'il ait un peu trop dandiné des fesses devant lui et il aurait presque pût trouver cela adorable s'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Stark.

Autre chose l'avait marqué par rapport à cet événement de la journée.

Outre le fait que l'héritier de Stark Industries avait dû fuir de son propre atelier pour cacher, tant bien que mal son érection, Loki n'avait d'ailleurs pût s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que le jogging était une erreur tactique dans se genre de situation.

Il était certain que quand il s'était décidé à sortir Tony du placard - un léger ricanement secoua une nouvelle fois ses épaules devant l'image plus que poétique que son cerveau venait de faire - celui-ci s'était empressé de cacher quelque chose à sa vue.

Il ne manquerait pas de vérifier cela plus tard, pour l'instant le PDG tout nerveux à ses côtés était sa cible principale.

\- Allons Stark détendez-vous ce n'est pas comme ci vous emmeniez une jolie fille au restaurant.

Son interlocuteur se tendit derechef et grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

Il sentit le moteur de la voiture de luxe accélérer sensiblement et se surprit à se détendre contre son dossier appréciant le silence, l'allure vive de la Ferrari et l'odeur du fils Stark imprégnée dans l'habitacle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, Loki somnolait dangereusement dans son siège, l'ingénieure le secoua doucement le faisant sursauter.

Le secrétaire rougit honteux d'avoir été prit dans un moment de tel vulnérabilité.

Sans un mot il sortit de la voiture et jeta un coup d'œil autour, la rue était simple. Ni trop cossu, ni bas quartier et rien n'indiquait dans les alentour qu'un quelconque bar pouvait bien être ouvert.

\- C'est par là, suis moi.

Le politicien ne fît aucune remarque bien qu'il tiqua à l'utilisation du tutoiement et posa ses yeux sur une porte en bois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste.

Il suivit les talons du Stark et se trouva encore plus étonné en entrant dans le club.

Il dut bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. A la place des néons criard et tape à l'œil qu'il pensait trouver, il découvrit une ambiance tamisée et légèrement enfumée donnant une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse. Sur les tables ni strip-teaseuses ni fanfreluches, juste une carte des boissons et des banquettes rouges semblant vieilles mais propre et un immense bar en bois massif derrière lequel s'activait une jeune barman, remplaçant la scène où les gogo-danseuses faisaient leur show.

Le grand brun adora tout de suite cet endroit et s'étonna en même temps de la simplicité des goûts de l'héritier. Celui-ci dû d'ailleurs voir son air surpris car il se défendit.

\- Hé je ne suis pas qu'un Satyre sans cœur, je reste un homme raffiné. Dit-il en défroissant fièrement le col de sa veste.

Loki rit amusé pour la première fois par une plaisanterie du milliardaire.

\- Et bien, gentleman, où souhaitez vous vous installer ? Banquette ou bien bar ?

Le génie sembla soudain s'agiter. Il était perplexe, sa question n'avait pourtant pas matière à paniquer.

Le secrétaire comprit néanmoins le trouble de son collaborateur quand il l'entendit murmurer que le bar était sûrement moins dangereux, mais avant que Stark n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche Loki le prit de cours.

\- La banquette me semble bien plus confortable et plus ... intime.

Il prononça le dernier mot en se penchant à l'oreille de Tony, pendant une petite seconde il put apercevoir celle-ci rougir furieusement avant que le scientifique se précipite sur une banquette libre.

Le début de soirée se passa de façon plus détendu qu'ils n'auraient pu le prédire.

Le plus jeune se surprit à apprécier la conversation spirituelle et l'humour cynique du play-boy. Le fait qu'il en soit à son troisième verre de whisky devait sûrement aider dans le processus, autrement il aurait été improbable qu'il apprécie réellement Stark.

D'ailleurs lui non plus n'était pas en reste sur la boisson dès leurs arrivées ils avaient commander deux bières qu'ils avaient bu l'une à la suite de l'autre par grandes gorgées. Maintenant il enchaînait les verres de whisky si vite que Loki n'aurait sut dire combien de fois ils avaient été resservi.

\- ... Là Pepper arrive folle de rage et me balance ma clé USB à la tête !

\- Elle a de la patience tout de même tout le monde n'aurait pas réagit si bien.

\- Ouais okay, okay c'était pas cool de pirater les photos de ses dernières vacances à la plage mais comment je pouvais savoir que la clé USB pour la réunion du lendemain serait exactement la même que celle des photos sexy de Pep' ?

\- En travaillant sur le dossier peut-être?

\- Un point pour toi.

Tony leva son verre et ils trinquèrent avant de finir leurs boissons respectives.

Quand ils finirent de boire leurs regards se croisèrent et Loki resta coi devant la chaleur des yeux caramel qui le fixaient.

Le PDG leva sa main droite et souleva une mèche d'ébène de devant les yeux du politicien.

\- Putain c'que t'as une belle gueule quand même.

C'était officiel Stark était saoul.

Tout en sachant cela Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le contact de la main de Tony restée dans ses cheveux.

\- N'est ce pas un peu clicher ça Mr. Stark ?

Le ton du plus grand était taquin et presque séducteur.

\- Ouais peut-être, ricana Tony. Mais crois moi je m'y connais en matière de beauté et j'en ai rarement croisé des comme toi ... chez un homme en tout cas.

Oh ce qu'il aimait qu'on le flatte, Loki avait plus d'un défauts croyez le bien et sa sensibilité à la flatterie en faisait grandement parti.

Néanmoins il joua le jeu et répliqua.

\- Vraiment? Et qu'est ce qui me rend si ... différent des autres hommes?

Un sourire charmeur et carnassier s'installa sur les lèvres du génie, visiblement l'alcool lui redonnait énormément confiance en lui.

\- La façon dont tu te déplaces, les mouvements de tes hanches, ta taille fine, ta peau blanche presque neigeuse on dirait que tu es taillé dans la glace, pouffa bêtement le directeur.

Il attrapa les doigts de son cadet et sourit de plus belle.

\- Pourtant tu es brûlant ...

Le souffle de Loki se faisait court. Les pupilles noires de Tony le fixant sans aucune gène semblaient faire passer son corps aux rayons X. Un frisson le parcouru et il sentit ses tétons se durcirent légèrement. Son être réclamait l'autre homme plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru désirer quelqu'un.

\- Ta bouche vicieuse est tellement tentante, tes yeux qui semblent constamment remplit de désir comme si tu m'appelais pour te b'...

Il n'eut jamais le loisir de finir sa phrase, le secrétaire s'étant déjà jeté sur ses lèvres comme un affamé et quand il réussit à s'en détacher ses seuls mots furent.

\- Baise moi Tony Stark !

* * *

 **Un petit cliffhanger un peu vicieux au vu du temps que vas mettre le prochain chapitre à sortir. Ne nous en voulez pas trop nous sommes restées sages jusque là il faut bien que l'on vous tortures un petit peu (chassez le naturel il revient au galop comme on dit. )**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous insulter copieusement par review, nous adorons ça.**

 **Ce sera tout pour moi aujourd'hui je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances à tous et que le dieu de la farniente soit avec vous.**

 **Sadiquement**

 **Raven et Plume**


	6. Chapter 6

**Honteusement Bonjour à toutes et à tous**

 **Oui honteusement, car de toute** **évidence vous vous serez surement rendu compte du retards massif qu'à pris la publication de se chapitre. Pour cela nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous excusez, les vacances nous étant montées à la tête il se peut que nous nous soyons laissez alanguir par les rayons brûlants du soleil d'été. Mais rassurez vous la brise glacial du nouvelle automne à tôt fais de nous sortir de nos transats.**

 **Nous vous remercions encore de nous suivre et je répondrais aux commentaires du chapitre précédent suite à ce poste.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **POV Tony**

Dans une hâte folle, Tony saisit l'avant-bras de Loki, se leva, marcha à toute vitesse et s'engouffra dans le premier toilette à sa portée. Se faisant, il le plaqua durement à la porte et écrasa ses lèvres aux siennes dans un gémissement commun.

Le cerveau du play-boy ne réagissait plus qu'aux impulsions nerveuses, guidant ses membres avec frénésie à travers le corps de l'autre. Sa bouche dévorant la peau laiteuse, léchant les veines gonflées de son cou, mordant les mâchoires saillantes. Aucune femme ne l'avait jamais autant excité.

Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du secrétaire et se figea un instant. Ce corps était un appel aux vices, s'entendit-il murmurer avant d'aller torturer le téton droit. Les supplices qu'il lui arrachaient lui faisaient tourner la tête, l'alcool ne l'aidant en rien, la fièvre n'avait de cesse d'augmenter.

Puis il se releva, glissa sa main dans les cheveux du secrétaire et les agrippa fermement. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désirs, son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que ses sa bouche s'engourdissait au fil des baisers.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, souffla t-il à son oreille. Mais je me fiche bien de le savoir.

Alors il laissa sa bouche avide déguster le torse de l'autre, descendant de plus en plus il se mit à genoux et s'affaira de lui retirer son dernier bout de tissu. Il ne pu contenir le gémissement ô combien sensuel qui s'échappa à la vue du sexe de Loki, bandé au possible duquel coulait légèrement du liquide séminal. Sans prévenir il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, fronçant les sourcils quand les veines pulsèrent contre ses lèvres, puis agrippa ses hanches et commença les va et vient.

Il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi intense, les bruits de sucions le rendait fou à mesure qu'il l'enfonçait jusque sa gorge. Le milliardaire ne parvenait plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente, sa petite voix l'incitant à la prendre plus loin, plus vite, plus profondément.

-Creuses les joues …

Quand il releva les yeux il resserra violemment sa prise en main et se délecta de la scène. Le secrétaire avait une main dans ses cheveux l'autre agrippée à la porte, se tordant de plaisir sous ses coups de langues divins, son visage défiguré d'érotisme le suppliait de continuer. Alors il reprit plus rapidement, son nez venant se perdre dans ses poils brun il creusa les joues à sa demande et le sentit se cambrer, poussant désespérément ses hanches pour accélérer.

Une idée finit par pointer le bout de son nez et Tony se recula puis suça deux de ses doigts, se rapprocha à nouveau et en enfouit un en Loki qui poussa un râle d'extase, et enfin l'autre. Se faisant il reprit en bouche la verge du ministre et actionna ses va et vient en rythme, percutant sa prostate, jouant à remonter sa langue sur son urètre.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au secrétaire qui se déversa dans un long gémissement, son bassin étant saisit de spasmes au sommet de l'orgasme.

Le play-boy se retourna rapidement et cracha dans la cuvette le liquide blanc qui le révulsait maintenant que l'alcool et la fièvre descendait. Il se releva et dévisagea son invité pendant de longues secondes, incapable de trouver les mots sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je …

Il le poussa sur le côté et sorti le plus rapidement possible du bar. Dehors la nuit était froide et des odeurs de sexe, de nourriture et d'alcool se mélangeaient au vent. À cette sensation il vomit dans un caniveau. Quand il se releva, le secrétaire se tenait à ses côtés l'air interrogateur, ses grands yeux verts le fixant, transcendant son être tout entier. Il avait beau regretter s'être lâché, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il le désirait toujours, que sa personne l'attirait irrémédiablement.

-Tenez, dit Tony lui présentant ses clés de voiture. Rentrez à la tour, j'ai des choses à faire.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et parti en toute hâte vers le centre-ville.

Rien de tout ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer, pas avec un homme, surtout pas avec un homme. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'installa dans ses tripes et il s'arrêta au coin d'une ruelle sombre, la panique s'immisçait lentement dans ses veines à mesure que des flash-back le saisissait. Il écrasa durement son poing dans un mur et hurla de douleur en s'accroupissant, il fallait que ça s'arrête.

-T'es qu'un connard Stark, souffla t-il à lui-même.

Un sourire triste affaissait ses traits et sa main droite ensanglantée ne cessait de trembler, voyant ça il se dirigea vers l'hôpital le plus proche et partit se faire recoudre.

C'est aux alentours de six heures du matin qu'il entra sans un bruit dans la tour, monta jusque sa chambre et s'affala dans son lit en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Loki qui se trouvait un étage plus bas, sûrement en train de dormir. Il s'en voulait profondément d'avoir franchi la ligne mais il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Son corps voulait, exigeait même de tout connaître de l'autre mais sa tête lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour ne jamais se retourner. Ne plus jamais avoir du désir pour un homme, surtout un homme qui en un claquement de doigt l'avait fait mettre à genoux.

Quand les premières lueurs solaires vinrent frapper son visage il s'assit sur le lit et observa passivement la ville s'activer. Il la trouvait belle la grande pomme, il pouvait s'y perdre comme les milliers de passant arpentant les rues jour et nuit, il pouvait être invisible et c'était un privilège de pouvoir l'être quand on s'appelait Stark.

Enfin il actionna les stores et se cacha sous sa couette puis finit par s'endormir, sa main blessée se calant contre son cœur.

 **POV Loki**

Quand il arriva à la tour, Loki était fou de rage.

Comment ce goujat avait il pût se permettre de le laisser en plan après une fellation pareille ?

La simple pensée des lèvres de cet enfoiré sur son sexe fit frissonner sa peau jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait retirer à l'imbécile, c'était qu'il apprenait vite, qui aurait pût croire que cela avait été la première fois qu'il donnait du plaisir à un homme ?

Bien qu'il fût un peu maladroit au début, la passion et la chaleur ardente de sa bouche avaient très vite fait oublié au secrétaire jusqu'à son nom.

Loki secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser à ce rustre. Il claqua la portière de la Ferrari de toute ses forces, espérant secrètement que les vitres cèdent sous l'impact et entra dans le bâtiment en furie.

Incapable de calmer son agitation le politicien tourna dans le salon comme un lion en cage en attendant le retour de Stark.

Il s'était finalement endormit sur le canapé, une bouteille de Vodka sortit tout droit des placards de Stark, lui avait tenu compagnie le reste de sa longue nuit solitaire.

Quand il fût brusquement réveillé par un bruit de porte qui claque.

Le secrétaire vit son hôte lui passer devant sans même le voir et se diriger comme un zombie vers l'ascenseur menant à sa chambre.

Loki resta stupéfait il n'avait même pas daigner lui adresser un regard ! Pire que s'il l'avait ignoré, il ne l'avait même pas vu ! Comme s'il faisait parti des meubles Italiens hors de prix de l'immense salon.

Le brun se sentait profondément humilié, sa fierté déjà bien malmenée venait de recevoir le coup de grâce.

Une colère froide et noire s'empara de chaque fibre de son épiderme, il se redressa tant bien que mal, l'alcool dans son sang n'aidant pas vraiment son sens de l'équilibre.

Et une fois sur ses pieds se dirigea vers l'atelier du fils héritier.

Un éclair de lucidité avait l'espace d'un instant transpercé le brouillard d'hormone et d'éthanol qui embrouillaient son esprit pour lui rappeler la raison première de sa venue ici. Bien sûr dans son état normal Loki se serait dit que le laboratoire serait comme toujours fermé au vu de la paranoïa de son propriétaire et n'aurait même pas tenté sa chance.

Grand bien lui fasse, il était complément saoul ! Si cela n'avait pas été le cas il n'aurait pût se rendre compte que, dans son trouble de cet après-midi, le marchand d'arme avait fuit l'enceinte de la pièce sans penser une seule seconde à en verrouiller l'accès.

C'est donc avec une facilité étonnante que le brun réussit à s'introduire dans l'entre du démon.

Il regarda quelques secondes autour de lui peinant à prendre ses repaires, finalement son regard trouble se posa sur la porte discrète du "cagibi" dans lequel s'était enfermé le génie avant que la soirée ne tourne au désastre.

Alors que plus tôt dans la journée, le débarras lui avait semblé plus ou moins bien rangé, à l'heure actuelle Loki avait la sensation de progresser dans un champ de mine.

Il ne pensa bien sur pas à allumer la lumière et tâtonna à l'aveuglette sur quelques mètres avant que son coude ne percute une barre de fer faisant tomber celle-ci dans un bruit qui lui sembla assourdissant.

Le fière et populaire Loki Laufeyson s'agita dans tout les sens et posa un doigts sur ses lèvres intimant à l'impudent bâton de métal de bien vouloir faire moins de bruit.

Ses yeux se braquèrent ensuite vers la porte, tout son corps parfaitement immobile et au aguets du moindre bruit pouvant survenir.

Quand il fût sur que personne n'avait entendu son vacarme il sortit son portable de sa veste et alluma l'application lampe de poche, se maudissant d'ailleurs de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il enjamba l'obstacle qui s'était abattu sur sa route, manquant de trébucher et de le rejoindre au sol soit dit en passant, et se dirigea vers la table devant laquelle il avait retrouvé Stark.

Il éclaira les alentours espérant trouver un indice lui évitant d'avoir à fouiller dans les moindres recoins de la pièce et se dit que les Dieux étaient sûrement avec lui, quand il remarqua un petit bout de papier bleu dépasser de sous une caisse à outil.

Le politicien combla de quelque enjambées maladroites, la distance qui le séparait de la boite et la souleva difficilement pour la poser au sol.

Le secrétaire retint un petit rire satisfait s'échapper de ses lèvres et s'empressa de photographier avec son téléphone les plans se trouvant sous ses yeux.

Loki remit ensuite les outils en place et fila jusque dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Une fois bien installé dans ses draps frais, il crut pouvoir enfin se reposer en paix mais cela était sans compter sur la demoiselle qui l'avait distrait tout la matinée.

En effet à peine dix minutes après s'être allongé un violent haut le cœur le saisit et il dû se précipiter vers ses cabinets, renversant au passage bon nombre d'objet dans sa trajectoire.

Loki vida le maigre contenu de son estomac dans les WC de manière forte disgracieuse et n'entendit pas les pas précipités se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, le brun ivre mort tourna brusquement la tête vers la source du bruit, il le regretta aussitôt. Une nouvelle vague de nausée le prit et il replongea sa tête dans la cuvette.

\- Et bien Mr le secrétaire, je ne pensais pas que deux petits verres de Whisky pouvaient vous mettre dans cet état ?

Il ne manquait plus que lui !

La tirade de Stark clairement amusé lui renvoyait sa situation plus que pathétique en pleine tête, il se fit également la remarque que son aîné était repassé au vouvoiement.

Il consentit néanmoins à répondre défendant son honneur de gros buveur.

\- Vodka ...

Le politicien ne put en dire plus, la simple évocation du nom de l'alcool lui avait de nouveau soulevé l'estomac. Quand l'horrible son de ses régurgitations cessa, Loki put entendre son bourreau rire doucement.

\- Nasdrovia, soufflât-il, toujours amusé.

Son cadet lui envoya un regard noir sensiblement accentué par ses cernes violettes et son allure de mort vivant.

Sans se détacher de son sourire, Tony s'approcha de l'immense forme piteusement avachie au sol.

Loki sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement et sa peau pâlit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

L'héritier se rendant compte des symptômes bien connu de son invité, combla la courte distance qui les séparaient pour lui tenir les cheveux.

Là, le plus jeune devait bien s'avouer perdu. Est-ce que cet homme allait continuer de passer de parfaite ordure hypocrite à petit être chaleureux et amical toutes les trente minutes.

Et comme s'il lisait ses pensés, le scientifique murmura.

\- Désolé, c'était une erreur. On peut reprendre sur de bonne base si tu le veux bien maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse il attrapa un élastique qui traînait sur le bord du lavabo de la salle de bain de son invité et lui attacha les cheveux.

\- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, bouge pas.

Si le jeune politique avait était en pleine possession de ses moyens mentaux, il aurait sûrement rit de son incapacité, de toute façon, à lever le moindre orteils.

Malheureusement son cerveau étant en aussi bon état que son corps, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fût que Tony le tutoyait de nouveau.

* * *

 **Donc voila j'espère que ce chapitre aura à vos yeux mérité son temps de sortie. N'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir.**

 **Bien à vous**

 **Raven et Plume**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, Bonsoir et bon Après-Midi**

 **Cette fois nous revenons avec à peine un petit jour de retard, nous ne serons pas nommées reines de la ponctualité mais c'est déjà mieux que précédemment.**

 **Je tenais à remercier les personnes ayant décidées de nous suivre depuis le dernier chapitre à savoir : Dydy-Ramen, Elrika, Eva-Gothika, Narae et Kyoko-dono. Nous sommes ravies de nous rendre compte que vous désirez la suite et espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à nous lire que nous en avons eu à écrire. De grands remerciements également à Tsusagi et Fanfic-Mangas32 pour leurs ajouts en favoris.**

 **Et les derniers mais pas des moindres, MONTPARNOS et Cursed Queen que nous n'aurons de cesse de remercier pour leurs reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

 **voila donc je vous abandonne ici à votre lecture et vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **POV Tony**

Tony avait finit par coucher le secrétaire en lui mettant une bassine à côté, juste au cas où. Bien qu'il aurait été étonnant qu'il ait encore quelque chose à vomir. Il le borda puis se recula et attendit qu'il s'endorme, ce qui prit relativement peu de temps vu son état.

Son grand corps décharné était seulement enveloppé d'un drap, on pouvait voir clairement sa ligne de côte se terminer pour laisser place plus loin à des hanches rondes et abruptes, elles paraissaient percer sa peau vers le haut de l'os. Il se mordit la lèvre et déglutit en détournant son regard puis souffla et rejoignit son atelier.

Dieu ce qu'il se sentait mieux, il n'y avait plus l'énorme distraction sur ses talons, il pouvait enfin être seul. Il entra dans sa remise et se stoppa net. Devant lui un tuyau était au sol, ça n'aurait jamais pu se passer sans l'intervention de quelqu'un. Le play-boy passait tellement de temps à tout poser correctement qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit tombée seule, sans en plus emporter les plaques à côté.

Il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas correct, de toute hâte il se rua sur ses plans et souffla de soulagement quand il les vit dépasser du bas de la caisse. Mais tout de même, il n'était pas convaincu. Il alla fermer la porte puis prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à toutes les éventualités. Les seules personnes qui étaient autorisées à venir dans son labo étaient Pepper et le ministre. Mais personne, jamais personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans sa remise. Et la jolie rousse respectait son intimité, mais le brun, ça il en était beaucoup moins sûr.

Il se dit que le mieux à faire était d'attendre son réveil et d'en parler avec le plus de civisme possible, mais ses psychoses altéraient son jugement, il se sentait aux bords de l'explosion.

Il prit les plans et se dirigea au sous-sol où se trouvait une immense pièce remplie à moitié par un super ordinateur au design brute et épuré. Il y faisait froid et l'ambiance était pesante, presque dérangeante. Mais il aimait cette pièce par dessus tout, le projet qui y trônait dépassait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans cette tour. Et cet objet immensément imposant il l'appelait Jarvis. C'était sans doute l'idée du siècle, il l'avait eu en construisant des robots qui l'aideraient dans ses tâches quotidiennes.

Et un soir où l'alcool ne parvenait même plus à l'endormir il posa sur papier ses calculs et algorithmes, il en avait noircie des pages entières pendant des heures. Et ça faisait maintenant plus de six ans qu'il y travaillait, la matrice de l'IA était fin prête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à configurer un serveur capable de contenir autant de données. Malheureusement il était en même temps de plus en plus sollicité par ses confrères ou acheteurs, si bien qu'il avait finit par délaisser Jarvis pendant quelques mois. Mais maintenant qu'il déléguait la majeure partie de ses obligations à Pepper, il trouvait le temps pour reprendre l'idylle informatique qu'il avait délaissé. Et ça l'excitait foutrement.

Il déposa les plans sur un bureau et s'y installa. Un ordinateur ordinaire y était posé et il entra des codes compliqués, le son de l'ouverture du programme le fit sourire et il caressa du bout des doigts le clavier. Puis il actionna la surveillance vidéo des couloirs attenants pour la tranquillité de son esprit. Alors ses mains bougèrent rapidement et le ballet reprit dans une frénésie complète, il ne voyait plus que les nombres et entrées s'afficher à lui.

Vers midi son ventre gargouilla et il se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Mais rien n'y faisait, ça l'obsédait. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à achever son chef d'œuvre. Sans plus tarder il reprit son activité et continua jusqu'au soir sans prendre une seule pause.

Ce fut un mouvement au coin de son œil sur le poste de surveillance qui le fit sortir de sa transe. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui. Dans la panique il ferma les programmes, éteignit l'ensemble des machines et sortit en trombe pour tomber nez à nez avec Loki. Il retint à grande peine un gémissement de surprise et se tendit en sentant la porte se fermer derrière lui.

-Des choses à cacher Stark ? S'enquit-il d'un fin sourire.

-Je suis d'accord pour te montrer mon travail mais il y a des pièces que personne n'est autorisé à voir, pas même le président, railla t-il. En bref occupes toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Tout regarde notre cher gouvernement Anthony.

Le milliardaire le toisa et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur, il ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à cette pièce. Il avait lui-même mit en place la sécurité, elle n'était accessible qu'à Tony Stark et seulement lui. Pour pouvoir y entrer il fallait passer un scanner complet et donner quelques goûtes de sang, en bref la paranoïa à son paroxysme.

-Finit de plaisanter, on peut travailler maintenant ou tu veux que je sorte la Vodka ?

Le secrétaire le foudroya du regard et il monta dans l'élévateur en riant franchement. S'il ne pouvait pas faire face aux sentiments qui l'assaillait alors l'humour s'imposait comme le meilleur des compromis.

Mais la proximité du ministre dans l'ascenseur le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait vue plongeante sur sa divine chute de reins surmontée de ses fesses ô combien tentatrice. Et ça ne manquait pas de le perturber, lui et son sexe douloureusement comprimé dans son jean. Il inspira longuement en fermant les yeux et puisa au fond de lui le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au labo et ils reprirent leurs activités respectives. Mais il était là, il le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance, il fallait qu'il lui demande. Qu'il sache si oui ou non il avait du soucis à se faire concernant Loki, surtout à cause d'un détail qui restait gravé dans son esprit, le tuyau.

-Tu es rentré dans la remise cette nuit, pour quelles raisons ?

Il vit le secrétaire se tortiller sur place, sa question touchait dans le mille. Ni une ni deux il se retrouva auprès de lui fulminant de rage, son visage était crispé de colère et de déception.

-C'était par curiosité, je ne connais pas cette pièce et je me demandais s'il y avait d'autre croquis de vos robots. Je suis entré et j'ai fait tomber un tuyau, mais j'étais tellement saoul que je suis retourner me coucher.

Tony le fixa longuement, il était entre deux eaux et ne savait pas quelle balance actionner. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Après tout c'était un politique, le métier de menteur et de voleur par excellence. Il attrapa son poignet et le serra avec force, ses yeux fous le fixaient tandis que ses bras tremblaient sous la pression.

-Tu vas prendre ta jolie petite gueule et rentrer tout droit vers ton ministère d'arriéré !

-Quoi ?! Tout ça parce que je suis rentré dans la remise ? Mais ça va pas bien !

En rage complète il le plaqua sur l'immense table en acier et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui asséner un coup de poing. Il avait vu ses plans, ça, Tony en était convaincu. Et il était hors de question de donner ce privilège à un homme comme Loki, c'était le bijou de sa vie, aucun être sur cette foutue planète aurait comprit son dévouement maladif envers l'IA. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui et de lui.

-Prends tes affaires et barres toi, lâcha t-il froidement en le fixant.

Il se releva et alla jusqu'à la cafetière, il entendit le secrétaire se lever et l'observer quelques instants, avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Son corps se détendit lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, il ne lui restait plus qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, il se sentait trahis. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu clair dans le jeu de Loki, et l'idée qu'il s'était rapproché de lui seulement pour fouiller chez lui le déprimait comme jamais. Il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, en quelque sorte.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et retourna s'occuper de Jarvis, se disant qu'il n'y avait plus que ça pour ne pas le faire sombrer dans ces anciens travers. Et il avait raison, cette IA l'empêcherait de retomber.

 **POV Loki**

Dans le brouhaha incessant de l'aéroport de New-York le jeune secrétaire Laufeyson ruminait sombrement les événements passés.

Sa jambe agitée de tics nerveux ne pouvait pas se poser un seul instant et dans ses mains trônait fièrement son portable, l'objet de sa chute ou de son salut, selon le décision qu'il choisirait de prendre.

Les photos qu'il ne cessait de fusiller du regard, semblaient le narguer gaiement à travers son écran tactile.

Loki était perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi après le coup d'éclat de Stark il n'avait tout simplement pas envoyé les images au président. Il aurait pu dire que c'était par soucis de confidentialité mais cela aurait été sous-estimer grandement la ligne privée présidentielle.

Et quand bien même il n'aurait réellement pas souhaité prendre de risque, il aurait tout de même appelé son supérieur pour le prévenir du succès de sa mission.

Mais non, il n'avait rien fait de cela, il se préparait à rentrer à Washington la queue entre les jambes s'étant fait virer comme un mal propre de chez le milliardaire.

Son apparence était épouvantable, il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, rongé par un "il ne savait quoi" de désagréable et étrangement acide. Rien ne s'était arrangé après avoir quitté l'hôtel de fortune qu'il avait réussi à trouver en dernière minute la veille au soir, ni même son arrivée à l'aéroport dans un taxi au chauffeur bien trop bavard et enjoué pour la santé mental du politicien n'y avait changé quelque chose. Il eut la chance de se voir annoncer par une charmante hôtesse d'accueil, qu'il ne pouvait décoller dans l'immédiat à cause de chute de neige sur la région, elle proposa de lui appeler un taxi mais visiblement la tempête semblait boucher toute circulation. Il soupira et demanda alors un accès à une salle VIP pour attendre. Là, la demoiselle sembla totalement perdre ses moyens, elle bredouilla des excuses et lui appela son supérieur. Ce fut le directeur de l'aéroport en personne qui vint lui expliquer que la salle privée avait eu un dégât des eaux dans la matinée, qu'ils étaient encore entrain d'aménager une autre pièce.

L'homme se confondit tellement en excuse que Loki n'eut même pas la force de faire un scandale.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'il était assit sur cette chaise de métal inconfortable, son dos le faisait souffrir, ses grandes jambes étaient ankylosées et son moral était au plus bas. Loki avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Son regard vaquait des plans du génie à la petit petite icône « supprimer » en haut à droite de son portable.

Ses propres réflexions le laissaient perplexe, pourquoi supprimerait-il ces images ? N'était-il pas venu dans cet unique but après tout ? Il avait entre les mains le projet le plus convoité de toute une génération, la pierre philosophale des informaticiens, ce que tous avaient cherché à faire et là où ... là où seul Stark avait réussi.

Un sourire étira inconsciemment les lèvres de Loki, cela ne l'étonnait pas un seul instant, s'il y avait bien un homme sur cette Terre capable de l'impossible c'était bien lui. Pendant son séjour il s'était chaque jour extasié devant l'intelligence du génie, la passion et le dévouement total qu'il vouait à ses machines aurait presque pu rendre le plus jeune jaloux. Même ce robot stupide incapable de faire les tâches pour lesquelles il avait était programmé, il s'était bien rendu compte que le scientifique était physiquement incapable de s'en débarrasser.

Et lui ... il lui avait volé le projet de sa vie.

Cela y était, le secrétaire avait enfin trouvé le nom de ce sentiment aigre qui lui serrait l'estomac, la culpabilité.

Il se sentait coupable pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que Tony ne méritait pas cela, certes l'inventeur était exécrable, cynique et imbus de lui même mais étant lui aussi possesseur de toutes ses qualités il était bien mal placé pour lui jeter la pierre.

Loki enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, l'image de Stark semblait gravée sur sa rétine, les yeux ouverts il pensait le voir du coin de l'œil sur chaque visage, les yeux fermés son imagination finissait de créer un corps à son hallucination.

Il était dans une impasse, soit il rentrait bredouille à la maison blanche et perdait toute crédibilité aux yeux de ses confrères, soit il trahissait la confiance l'héritier qui, de toute façon, ne lui en portait aucune.

La solution semblait si simple, il ne pouvait en aucun cas mettre sa carrière à la trappe pour les beaux yeux d'un homme qu'il n'appréciait même pas.

Les pleurs particulièrement virulents d'une petite blonde le sortirent brusquement de sa réflexion.

Il tourna son regard perçant et souligné de cernes noires vers la source de son désagrément et aperçut une fillette se rouler par terre, aux pieds de sa mère démunie, hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir dans l'aéroport en attendant que les avions puissent décoller.

Chaques paroles de ses parents la faisait crier un peu plus fort et un peu plus aiguë à chaque fois.

Bien entendu les nerfs à vifs du politicien ne supportèrent pas ce traitement bien longtemps.

En quelque enjambés il se trouva devant la gamine, se tenant droit et la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, puis il se baissa, remit la petite sur ses pieds et la fixa d'un regard assassin.

L'enfant arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, elle tremblait de tout ses membres et cherchait frénétiquement le regard de sa mère restée incrédule.

Le secrétaire enroula ses longs doigts fins autour du menton poupin et tourna le visage de la blondinette dans sa direction.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, une petite foule s'était amassée pour regarder stupéfaite et choquée la scène, mais pas pour autant prompte à venir en aide.

Puis brisant le semi silence, emplit de chuchotements hypocrites une voix sourde et lourde de menace s'éleva.

-Écoutes moi bien morveuse, grondât-il à quelque millimètre de son oreille. J'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie. Alors tu vas la boucler ou je te jure que tu pourras supplier tes parents autant que tu veux, ils ne pourront rien faire pour toi. Maintenant tu choisis, soit tu rentres chez toi toute seule et à pieds, soit tu restes enfermée dans cet aéroport avec moi, dans le silence le plus absolu?

L'enfant tétanisée secoua la tête de bas en haut en guise de réponse. L'adulte libéra son menton de sa main et se redressa la regardant un instant de haut. Là il se rendit compte que la gamine s'était urinée dessus.

Il écarquilla les yeux et jeta un œil autour de lui, les gens le regardaient cette fois clairement désapprobateurs.

Non de Dieu, il pétait complètement les plombs.

Loki commençait à faire demi tour pour échapper aux regards qui le scrutaient bien trop intensément, quand il aperçut au loin la sécurité se diriger dans sa direction.

Prit de panique il changea de chemin et bouscula son public pas encore dissous pour se diriger en trombe vers la sortie du bâtiment.

* * *

 **Quelques complications à l'horizon dans cette relation déjà loin d'être simple. N'hésitez pas à nous faire par de ce que vous en avez pensé en bien comme en mal. Et nous vous attendons avec impatience pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne soirée à vous**

 **Raven et Plume.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir**

 **Nous voici de nouveau ensemble pour ce huitième et dernier chapitre. Au bout du compte nous n'avons jamais tenu nos promesses de délais, (nous ferions de très mauvaises mangaka.) J'espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas trop rigueur.**

 **Nous avons hâte de connaitre vos avis sur ''l'oeuvre final'', donc n'hésitez pas a nous faire partager exactement se que vous en avez pensé en bien comme ne mal.**

 **Tout nos remerciements à cursed-queen de nous avoir suivit et commenter toute le long de notre (fastidieuse)publication et également à tous les ce qui nous lisent, suivent ou aiment (enfin nos écris pas nous personnellement se serait bizarre.)**

 **Sans plus attendre et avec une grande hâte de connaitre vos réactions, je vous laisse avec le chapitre de conclusion de cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **POV Tony**

Tony s'était très vite retrouvé dans la salle de l'IA, son cœur n'avait cessé de battre en désordre tout le long de son allée, mais une fois rentré dans la pièce il s'était senti tout de suite soulagé, serein. Mais même isolé dans son sanctuaire il ne parvenait pas à se sortir le secrétaire de la tête, il ne ressentait plus de colère, elle avait laissé place au monstre de déprime qui rampait à travers lui. Cet immondice était né dans le creux de son estomac et s'écoulait maintenant dans ses veines, il se sentait mourir doucement.

Ses doigts tremblaient, ne pouvaient pas même taper le mot de passe. Alors il resta là, ses fesses vissées au siège, cherchant vainement à stopper l'angoisse montante. Il se leva et couru hors de la pièce, remonta jusqu'au salon et se stoppa net à l'entrée. En face de lui se trouvait Pepper qui le regardait soucieuse, ses mains ivoires triturant nerveusement un dossier.

-Un soucis Tony ?

Sa voix était douce, rassurante, presque maternelle. Il n'y avait aucune curiosité malsaine qui en découlait, juste de l'inquiétude maladive quant au visage crispé du play-boy. Tony se détendit un peu et fuit son regard en cherchant au fond de lui le peu de courage restant. Quand il lui fit face il arborait un sourire radieux, le masque était à nouveau de mise, toujours.

-Aucun Pepper, alors ce contrat avec les Anglais ?

-Excellent. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, et arrêtes de jouer, je te connais trop bien.

Elle avait tapée le mille, la rousse connaissait tout du milliardaire, elle le supportait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait finit par percer les apparences. Et puis il n'était pas difficile à analyser, ses émotions transparaissaient beaucoup trop facilement dans ses yeux. Sa carapace d'indifférence et de confiance en soi s'effritait à la simple douceur d'un geste, il lui était impossible de mentir à ses proches, surtout pas à une femme comme son associée.

-Une autre fois peut-être ? Lâcha t-il avec un sourire désinvolte. Il me semble que tu as mieux à faire.

-Absolument pas, j'ai tout mon temps. Je t'écoute.

La jolie rousse s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir et croisa les jambes le toisant durement du regard, elle n'allait pas partir. Surtout pas pour le laisser s'étendre avec ses démons, elle avait trop à y perdre. Tony se tordit sur place et souffla un coup. Ça le mettait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, que l'image de play-boy s'écroule. Mais cette image n'était réelle que dans sa propre tête, il n'y avait que les imbéciles pour y croire.

-Ça concerne le secrétaire Laufeyson j'imagine ?

À sa simple pensée, son corps se tendit brutalement et il serra les poings, son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentait oppressé, prit au piège. Il fallait qu'il parte, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux, ça devenait vital de s'échapper.

-Je vais dans mon labo, j'aimerais ne pas être dérangé … Sous aucun prétexte à vrai dire. Tu peux retourner chez toi.

Sans un mot de plus il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya avec nervosité sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage souhaité, puis quand les portes furent closes il s'écroula au sol et se laissa aller dans ses sanglots. Ça lui arrachait le cœur, il se sentait fondre, brûler sous la douleur. Ses mâchoires crispées au possible grinçaient à mesure que de longues goûtes salées dévalaient ses joues. Il avait un creux dans la poitrine, un vide si immense qu'il le paralysait sur place, il était délaissé de toute autre sensations et ça ne manquait pas de le torturer avec délice.

Il se reprit quand il vit son labo plongé dans un silence raisonnant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revoir le secrétaire, de se remémorer encore et encore ces quelques jours passés à ses côtés. De cette soirée qui avait dérapé, de ses mains sur son corps, de sa bouche qui le bouffait avec avidité.

Ses mains se posèrent contre le mur face à lui et il ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration puis souffla en se sentant trembler. Il était complètement désemparé, en proie à des sentiments si puissants qu'ils le laissait dans une tétanie complète. Il se redressa lentement puis se dirigea vers le plan de travail au milieu de la pièce, s'assit et entreprit de griffonner sur un papier. Il aurait voulu poser des calculs, retravailler la matrice de Jarvis mais il ne faisait que noircir la page, à en déchirer la feuille qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. La sonnerie d'appel de son boîtier de contrôle au mur le fit sortir de sa déprime et il alla décrocher persuadé que c'était Pepper qui le prévenait de son départ. Mais ce qu'il vit sur le petit écran le saisit de stupeur. Loki se tenait face à la caméra le visage empourpré pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, il l'observa longuement sans un mot, écrasé au sol par la surprise il ne parvenait pas à parler.

-J'aimerais qu'on discute Stark … J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu en fais ce que tu veux après mais j'ai besoin d'être honnête quitte à perdre ce qu'il reste.

Dans le cerveau du milliardaire tout allait très lentement, il ne parvenait pas à faire le point, il se sentait malade par le stress. Tout un tas de pensée négative lui passa en tête et il dût se reprendre pour tenter de faire face.

-Je suis dans le labo.

Il actionna le bouton d'ouverture et repartit s'asseoir pour l'attendre. Ce fut les dix minutes les plus longues de sa vie, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine si bien que son corps allait et venait d'avant en arrière légèrement. Il sentait un froid se libérer de ses tripes jusque ses membres, ça lui donnait la nausée et le faisait palpiter toujours plus. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, il cru sentir son cœur se stopper à la vue d'un secrétaire qui, d'ordinaire si froid, paraissait coupable, presque fragile. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre et soupira longuement.

-J'écoute.

Il vit le ministre gesticuler sur place et regarder un peu partout sans vraiment savoir le but de cette manœuvre.

-C'est le président qui m'a chargé de venir ici, de t'amadouer parce qu'il t'as vu dans ce hangar pendant que je …

Tony releva ses yeux dans ceux du secrétaire qui le regarda avec une tension sexuelle pas le moins du monde dissimulée. Il se rappelait de ce moment particulièrement délicieux, de ses gémissements emplissant la pièce, des bruits mouillés de sa main masturbant son sexe, de tout ce qui l'avait rendu complètement fou jusque là. Il se reprit quand le regard du ministre fuit sur le sol.

-Il m'a ordonné de voler ton projet d'IA, il savait que tu refuserais de lui vendre. Lui et ses généraux considèrent que c'est un bien de l'état, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Pourquoi me dire ça alors que je t'ai foutu à la porte ? Tu aurais très bien pu prendre l'avion et être le bon chien obéissant de cet escroc.

-Seulement j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire, tu es …

Loki fit une pause ce qui perturba profondément le play-boy s'approchant à grandes enjambées. Il avait besoin de l'entendre à ses côtés, de décrypter chaque infime changement dans les traits de son visage, de se prouver que tout ceci était bien réel. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était impossible pour lui de voir un politique avec des remords, c'était contre-nature se disait-il. Sa paranoïa refaisait surface, elle était son poison, c'était la raison de sa solitude.

-Je t'estime plus important que les ordres de mon patron. Cette IA est à toi, elle te reviens de droit et personne n'a le droit de t'en priver.

Un bonheur hystérique éclata en Tony et il sauta au cou de Loki qui recula de quelques pas. Ses lèvres se scellèrent à celles du ministre et il fronça les sourcils sous la douceur du baiser. Il n'y avait pas de violence ou d'empressement comme l'autre nuit, c'était tendre et enivrant. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux hanches du secrétaire et il les saisit collant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre, accaparant le peu d'espace qui le frustrait. Il agrippait ses os qui transperçaient presque sa peau, griffait à le marquer tandis que sa bouche déposait une ligne humide sur sa mâchoire.

-Merci …

Sans réfléchir il se serra à lui et remonta ses mains sur sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux corbeaux d'un geste distrait. Il le trouvait foutrement beau comme ça, il avait une expression gênée et ça le rendait dingue. Il se sentait rassuré pour la première fois de sa vie, on venait de lui apporter l'honnêteté sur un plateau d'argent, rien n'aurait pu entraver le bien être qui le berçait.

 **POV Loki**

Le cerveau de Loki avait court-circuité dans la minute où les lèvres de Tony s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Il n'aurait pas pensé que les choses seraient si simples mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Le corps chaud de l'homme qui se collait contre lui rendait le secrétaire fébrile et les doigts fins qui malaxait son cuir chevelu le relaxèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Loki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son vis à vis, il sentait un désir irrépressible grandir en lui à l'égard de Stark, mais il était inquiet de savoir ce qu'il en était du coté du milliardaire.

Cette fois il ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il prenait la fuite comme un voleur après quelques caresses.

\- Tony? Chuchota le politicien.

Un son sourd enfouie dans ses cheveux fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Loki rit légèrement et attrapa le scientifique par les hanches pour l'éloigner un peu de lui. Malheureusement pour lui le génie ne semblait pas de cet avis, il resserra la prise qu'il avait autour de son cou et se réinstalla confortablement sur son torse.

Cette fois le secrétaire soupira exaspéré par le comportement puéril de son associé.

\- Écoutes moi s'il-te-plaît?

Il sentit le souffle de Stark sur son cou quand celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était tout ouïe sans bouger d'un pouce.

Loki soupira et se résigna à lui faire par de ses doutes dans cette position.

\- Je te désire. Il sentit le corps du scientifique se tendre contre le sien. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que toi tu souhaites. Je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes de nouveau en pleine nuit dans les toilettes d'un bar ...

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux courts du plus petit comme pour le rassurer. Non il ne lui en voulait plus, le secrétaire ne voulait juste en aucun cas qu'une situation pareille ne se reproduise. Le plus jeune poursuivit.

\- De mon côté il semblerait que je me sois découvert incapable de te trahir, donc je m'engage à ne rien révéler de ce que tu veux garder secret. Mais je ne souhaite pas être juste ton ami, je ne veux pas "reprendre sur de bonne base" ou entendre que c'était un moment d'égarement.

Le mutisme de son interlocuteur rendait le politicien nerveux. Est ce qu'il parlait trop? c'était peut-être pas le bon moment et puis Tony pourrait penser qu'il allait trop vite.

\- Bien sur je ne te demande pas ta main, même pas de sortir ensemble, mais, juste... . Complètement enchevêtré dans ses explications Loki commençait doucement à perdre patience. Tu pourrais me répondre s'il-te-plaît tu vois bien que je ne m'en sors pas!

Soudain il sentit le torse de Stark trembler contre le sien, le secrétaire paniqua pensant avoir fait pleurer l'héritier. Mais très vite il se rendit compte que l'autre était littéralement hilare. Légèrement vexé le plus grand fit la moue.

\- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?

Tony rit de plus belle et se décolla enfin de lui.

Son visage à ce moment là, Loki ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. Sa bouche étirée par un sourire espiègle et doux lui donnait furieusement envie de la dévorer et ses yeux pétillants de malice et de désir non voilé firent monter la température de son corps drastiquement. Par Odin, ce qu'il était beau.

Stark n'avait pas besoin de mot, il venait de faire passer tout ce que le politicien ressentait en un regard, peu importait ce que le futur leur apporterait, pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui comptaient.

Ce fut cette fois le grand brun qui instaura le baiser, souhaitant effacer le sourire moqueur des lèvres parfaites de son futur amant. Aussitôt celui-ci ré-enfouie ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'ébènes de son cadet.

Loki sentait qu'il allait perdre la tête, la langue de l'homme qui parcourait sa bouche était assurément une maîtresse dans l'art du french kiss. Jamais un simple baiser ne l'avait mit dans cet état, cet homme allait avoir sa peau il en était sûr.

Tout en frottant son bassin contre celui du génie, le secrétaire commença à déboutonner sauvagement la chemise de Tony. Celui-ci ne resta pas en reste et déboucla agilement la boucle de ceinture du politicien.

Le secrétaire rompit soudainement leur étreinte, peinant à résister aux lèvres voraces qui continuaient à chercher les siennes. Et entre deux baiser, il réussit tout de même à formuler quelques mots.

\- Ta chambre ...

Tony le saisit par la main et le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il ne laissa pas le temps aux portes de se refermer qu'il avait déjà plaqué l'homme politique face au mur. Loki gémit en sentant la chaleur de Stark se coller à son dos. Il pouvait clairement sentir l'effet qu'il faisait au scientifique au travers de son pantalon et il en était plutôt fier.

Quand il sentit une main baladeuse se faufiler à l'intérieur de son pantalon alors que sa nuque était prise d'assaut par la bouche ardente et passionnée de Tony, Loki sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en ne montant pas dans son avion.

L'homme était indéniablement expert dans son domaine, aucun de ses amants ne l'avaient caressé avec autant de passion que Tony Stark.

Le souffle erratique et les myriades de baiser contre sa nuque envoyaient des vagues de désirs directement dans ses reins, le faisant se cambrer indécemment contre le renflement du pantalon tendu du génie. La main droite de Tony était posée contre sa hanche et l'autre, plus salace, commençait doucement à s'activer contre son sexe nu. Loki gémit et balança sa tête en arrière s'appuyant sur les épaules de son bourreau. Celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau puis susurra à son oreille.

\- J'adore cette manie que tu as de ne pas mettre de sous vêtement.

Le léger rire que le secrétaire laissa échapper se perdit très vite en une longue plainte de plaisir quand Stark accéléra le mouvement de sa main et lui mordit la nuque.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et ils quittèrent la machine, l'un sur les pas de l'autre mettant trois fois plus de temps qu'à la normal pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre.

Ne voulant pas être le seul à recevoir, Loki poussa Tony sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller sensuellement.

Les yeux du milliardaire posés sur lui le transcendait. Il avait l'impression qu'il était capable de lui faire l'amour rien qu'avec son regard. Et la chaleur avide qu'il voyait au fond de ses prunelles faisait frissonner inlassablement sa peau.

Une fois entièrement nu le politique s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit, se déhanchant suavement jusqu'à surplomber le corps de Tony.

Ses longs cheveux en bataille reposaient de part et d'autre de la tête de l'homme d'affaire, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Loki enfouit sa tête contre la clavicule de son amant et commença à couvrir son épiderme de morsure et de suçon. Il descendit le long de son torse trouvant les points sensibles de l'héritier, le faisant gémir et murmurer son nom.

Bientôt il arriva à la lisière du jean de son hôte. Il attrapa le rectangle de métal de la braguette de Stark entre ses dents et la fit descendre avec une lenteur insoutenable.

Quand ce fut fait, il retira entièrement le pantalon qui lui gênait l'accès vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Malheureusement contrairement à lui, Stark portait des boxer, il n'eut donc pas le loisir de trouver tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait.

Il se contenta sans mal de la bosse qui déformait très joliment le sous vêtement et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe dur de Tony.

Celui-ci se cambra brusquement et laissa échapper un long râle de satisfaction, ses phalanges vinrent s'emmêler dans la douce chevelure corbeau entre ses jambes et bientôt se fut un concert de soupirs de bien être qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

La sensualité perverse des sons qu'émettait son aîné émoustillait Loki au plus haut point, il se débarrassa du dernier vêtement qui le gênait et fixa son regard de feu dans celui noyé de désir le surplombant tout en prenant dans sa bouche la verge turgescente.

Le cadet Laufeyson frémit de bonheur en sentant le poids de l'organe sur sa langue, la fellation avait toujours était son pécher mignon. Il porta sa main à son sexe délaissé et douloureux et commença à gémir autour du membre qu'il suçait passionnément.

Les mains rudes de Tony guidaient sa tête à le prendre toujours plus profondément et les phrases sans queue ni tête qu'il prononçait sans cesse encourageait le secrétaire à ne pas arrêter son œuvre.

Le plaisir devenant plus intense et la jouissance beaucoup trop proche, Loki dût interrompre à regret sa divine entreprise.

Il glissa langoureusement sur le corps du scientifique jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche et l'embrassa paresseusement pendant que Tony lui malaxait les fesses. Quand il sentit ce dernier insérer un doigt entre ses deux globes de chaire il attrapa son poignet et chuchota le souffle court à son l'oreille.

\- Pas besoin je te veux maintenant.

Il mordilla le lobe tendre de l'oreille de l'inventeur et donna un léger coup de hanche faisant glisser voluptueusement leurs membres l'un contre l'autre.

Aussitôt Tony se redressa, son cadet toujours sur ses genoux, et dévora sa bouche.

Sans lâcher ses lèvres il guida sa verge contre l'entré brûlante du politicien et chercha son consentement dans son regard.

Loki lui était à mille lieu de se poser des questions. Tout ce qu'il savait en cet instant c'est qu'il voulait sentir la hampe dure de Tony s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde et le baiser jusqu'à l'en faire défaillir. Il resserra ses jambes contre le dos puissant qui le soutenait.

\- Je peux? Lui demanda Stark.

\- Oui ... Oui, vas-y. Je t'en supplie, maintenant.

La phrase hachée par la voix rauque et tremblante du secrétaire finit par faire céder les dernières barrière de raisons du milliardaire.

Il attrapa les hanches étroites du démon de luxure qui se tortillait suavement sur lui et le guida délicatement vers sa verge.

Visiblement le rythme était trop lent pour Loki qui s'empala d'un coup de rein sensuel et parfait.

Le plus jeune cria et accrocha fermement ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, leurs nez se frôlaient et ils devraient loucher légèrement pour se regarder dans les yeux quand il les rouvraient.

Sur l'instant, les deux hommes étaient perdus dans des sensations tellement intenses qu'ils en avaient perdu la capacité de battre des paupières.

Au bout de quelques secondes le cadet Laufeyson colla son front contre celui de son vis à vis et ordonna d'une voix éraillé.

\- Bouges Tony!

Aussitôt le plus vieux s'exécuta, il reprit les lèvres du secrétaire entre les siennes.

Le dit secrétaire quant à lui voyait des étoiles, il sentait le sexe de son ami aller et venir en lui avec hardeur, butant contre sa prostate. Le politicien n'était plus que plaisir et chaire en ébullition, il accompagnait chaque mouvement en lui de ses hanches et de gémissements lubriques.

\- Ha ... encore, Oui ... prends moi plus fort.

\- Bordel si tu voyais comme t'es obscène ... Ha putain t'es trop bon Loki ...

Loki sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps sous ce traitement, il fit se rallonger le jeune Stark et s'étendit sur lui. Il passa une main entre leurs deux corps et se masturba tout en s'empalant de lui même de plus en plus sauvagement sur la virilité gonflée en lui.

Il étaient couverts de sueur et même la température de la chambre semblait avoir augmentée.

\- Loki je vais ... le brun l'embrassa pour le faire taire et lui murmura.

\- Viens en moi.

Le petit brun grogna et renversa son cadet sur le lit le pilonnant bestialement et le faisant crier comme jamais.

L'orgasme fut si violent qu'il prit Loki au dépourvu, il crut défaillir sous les ondes de félicité qui secouaient son corps et faisaient vibrer chaque fibre de son être. Il sentit quelques secondes après son amant se répandre en lui en lui mordant le cou et, s'il avait put, il en aurait sûrement jouit une deuxième fois.

Épuisé mais repus Tony se retira et s'allongea sur le ventre aux cotés du premier homme avec qui il avait couché.

\- Wow!

Le politicien sourit et tourna son visage vers le milliardaire. À peine leurs regards se furent-ils croisé que Stark se jetait sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser comme un damné.

\- On remet ça? Les grands yeux verts ahuris en face de lui le laissèrent perplexe. T'as pas aimé?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Loki de se moquer ouvertement de son aîné. Comment pouvait-il avoir des doutes. Touché par l'attention qu'il lui portait, et aussi de nouveau un peu excité par la proximité du corps nu du génie, il lança en regardant ses ongles.

\- Et bien c'était pas mal, mais je suis sur que vous pouvez faire mieux Mr Stark. Tony se jeta sur lui tout sourire et répondit.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour satisfaire vos attentes Mr Laufeyson.

 **fin**

* * *

 **Eh bien donc voila.**

 **Nous attendons de savoir se que vous en avez pensé avec impatience (et un peu de stresse également.)**

 **Et je voulais prévenir que j'avais possiblement en tête un épilogue. Rien de bien concret pour l'instant, mais si vous en désirez un n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je me mettes au turbin rapidement.**

 **Encore une fois c'est une idée comme ça.**

 **Bon aller sans plus tarder mettez vous à vos claviers et commentaient (oui oui c'est un ordre.)**

 **Nous espérons d'avoir de vos nouvelle vite**

 **Raven et Plume.**


End file.
